Control
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: The RRBs were meant to destroy the PPGs. Or were they destined to another fate? Buttercup frowned," I hate him. I hate all of them." She crossed her arms and turned away from her sisters," But I won't make you hate them. Not if you don't want to."
1. California

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own PPG or RRB**

_**A/N:**_

**This is my first story, please Review. :3 And enjoy!**

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_Chapter 1:** California**_

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

Bubbles stared at the ceiling of her room as her mind pondered on her current situation.

The Power Puff Girls had moved into an apartment not far from the professor's house. They'd moved out two years ago, before starting college. The whole continuing to attend school and skip out on them at moments of crisis hadn't worked out.

Soon enough, they were dropped from their classes and kicked off the teachers' good side. If they were ever on good terms to begin with.

Blossom refused to give up and insisted they all take online classes.

It'd been working out pretty well.

Bubbles was pulled out of her trance as she heard her older sister scream. "I can't take this crap anymore! Who the hell told this stupid thing to fry?!"

Bubbles flinched when she heard something smash on the other side of her wall. She then sat up and made her way to the door.

"Buttercup! You could've gotten it fixed!", Blossom stared at the shattered remains of the baby green colored laptop that Buttercup was glaring at.

Buttercup huffed and crossed her arms," I could care less. I've gotten that mess of a crap fixed seven times! Seven! Not two! or three, but seven times!"

She hovered over to the bookshelf and pulled out a magazine about staying fit.

Blossom began gathering up the parts and depositing them in the trashcan they had in the living room.

"I guess you have to buy a new one now. I swear there wasn't anything 'wrong' with it."

Buttercup rolled her eyes," Yeah, and the fact that it was a piece of junk had nothing to do with it."

Bubbles walked into the room and wasn't surprised to find Buttercup's 5year old laptop in shambles. Blossom looked up at her younger sister.

Bubbles had her hair up in two high pigtails as usual, but she had let it grow up to her waist.

Her light blond hair had curled naturally making it a few inches shorter than it actually was. Bubbles was still dressed in her pajamas that had "Happy Bunny" posted everywhere on it.

"Bubbles are you barely getting up? It's late, almost noon." Bubbles smiled," No, I was just thinking about stuff."

She pouted," Besides, I was wondering if we could go on vacation. You know, like California."

Buttercup who had been slouching in the sofa sat up anticipating the answer.

Blossom stood up and sighed," We can't, Bubbles, you know that. Townsville needs us."

Bubbles stared at her bare feet that had began to make circles in the white carpet, and frowned," Townsville is important, but I just think we need to take a break from studying and saving the day."

Buttercup crossed her long slender legs and rested her hands on her feet, leaning toward Blossom who was biting her lower lip," Come on Bloss! I think we deserve it. The professor and mayor can take care of the town while we're away. We're ahead in our studies! And… Hell! California is waiting for me!"

Blossom crossed her arms and tapped her chin lightly. "Oh, I don't know." Both Buttercup and Bubbles pleaded, "Please!"

Blossom sat down," I still don't think we should go."

Buttercup stood up and stared her sister down, with her hands on her hips," Fine, don't come, but me and Bubbles will go."

Blossom stared at her alertly," What? No, wait! I'll go, but you guys have to promise it won't be for long."

___

Butch shoved Brick as they played 'Cruise Around The World'. (A video game) "Move, bitch!"

"Hell, you get out of the freak'n way!"

Boomer watched with excitement as both cars flipped out of the course and into the cliff side. "Ha! Idiots!"

Both older brothers gritted their teeth and snapped at their younger brother," Shut up! You idiot!"

Boomer glared back and sat up throwing the bowl of popcorn on the now broken coffee table. 'Assholes.'

Boomer ran his hand though his ruffled blond hair and opened the door to his bedroom.

'They always gang up on me.'

He pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the carpeted floor. Boomer pulled out his night clothes and made his way to the bathroom.

The water was cold- ice cold. He liked it that way; it made him take off the heat that was building up in him. He wished he could beat both of his brothers up.

Beat them bad.

The Rowdy Ruff Boys didn't live in Townsville anymore, they hadn't been there for over 8 years now.

They'd been in the aging process and vulnerable. The girls would have beat them if they'd stayed., so they left. They left and didn't find the need to return afterward.

Besides they were having the time of their lives in Hawaii. The boys had found a deserted island in the area and made it their own.

They had the mansion they lived in build, and they stole anything that they had needed. Nobody could stop them, so none bothered to.

They even had a large amount of money in their accounts. That came in daily from the public.

If they didn't get at least 100 dollars a day from the Hawaii state, they threaten to kill them all.

Life was indeed sweet.

Boomer remembered Bubbles. He couldn't forget her. She'd had a crush on him, that he'd known.

Of course he detested her and her lovely azure eyes.

Her sweet voice and her small laughter made their way into his thoughts sometimes.

He hated it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

I hope they weren't too much out of character. Review!


	2. The Airline

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the second Chapter! Enjoy! :3**

**

* * *

****Chap.2 The Airline **

* * *

Buttercup heaved their heavy luggage in the trunk of the cab as Blossom climbed into the front seat of the car. Bubbles kissed the Professor goodbye, before joining her sisters in the yellow taxi cab. They waved goodbye to their father as the taxi cab drove away.

"Take care girls! Remember to call! Oh, and return back soon! I love you, girls!", the professor called out after them as he also waved goodbye.

"Bye! We will and we love you, too!" They called out, as they poked their heads out of the windows.

Later on in the airplane~

The plane had boarded many people into the plane, that were also heading to California on different businesses. The total air time travel was expected to take 8 hours at the most.

Buttercup, who sat next to the window, hummed to her iPod rock music and began looking up new laptops on Bubbles' laptop. The fight attendant was walking by with a cart of food and beverages for the passengers.

As soon as she finished giving Blossom a chocolate nut bar, Bubbles that was hugging her 'Octi' leaned across the aisle over to Blossom, who sat besides Buttercup.

"Hey Blossom, can we please stay a month on vacation?"

Blossom put her book down on her lap," No, I would if we could, but we're not rich, Bubbles. We're already in debt going on this trip and all."

Bubbles pouted," No, we're not. The professor paid for our trip."

Blossom glared over at Buttercup," You told me you wouldn't ask him!" Buttercup ignored her and continued staring at the screen in front of her.

Bubbles placed a hand on Blossom's shoulder," Don't worry Blossom. This was for us to relax, because of late you've been under lots of stress."

Blossom sighed," I guess you're right, Bubbles." She forced a smile," Thanks. I mean it, really."

A few hours later....

Buttercup moaned in annoyance, as she was awakened from her sleep. Her bed was shaking and there were people screaming.

"Shut up, Townsville. I'll save you in a bit.", Buttercup mumbled as she sat up.

Wait, she was already sitting down. Oh yeah, she's on a plane.

Buttercup alarmed by the loud screaming took a look around. People were franticly holding on to their seats and grasping their luggage. She could feel the change of gravity as the plane was dropping towards the dark ground beneath. Buttercup looked outside the window and noticed that the plane's wings were missing.

Meanwhile, Blossom and Bubbles had been trying to calm down the passengers, but they didn't pay heed to them, as they were in a state of panic. Blossom noticed that Buttercup had finally awoken," BC! Help us calm them down."

Buttercup cracked her knuckles and smirked," Happily."

"SHUT UP!"

The crowd quieted down in shock and began following the girls directions as calmly as they could.

The pilots of the aircraft had passed out, when the plane had been struck down from the thundering sky from above. The thunder had hit one of the wings causing it to catch on fire and break off. Which placed more pressure on the left wing causing it also break off.

Bubbles flew out of the plane and into the night's heavy thunderstorm. She made her way to the front of the plane, squinting so she wouldn't get lost within the darkness.

"Girls! I can't do this by myself!" Bubbles managed to slow the planes' crashing speed while her sisters finished helping the plane passengers inside.

Soon her sisters joined her and they flew with the remaining plane through the dark thick sky.

Bubbles wiped her sight," Where are we suppose to head?"

Blossom squinted into the darkness," I'm not sure. Let's just get out of this storm quick."

Buttercup frowned," Hopefully, we get somewhere that won't be raining."

Bubbles opened her eyes and stared at the blue sky. Her hand went to her head," Uh, where am I? What happened?"

She sat up and turned to look at the plane a few feet off on the sand. Bubbles stood up with wobbly legs and dusted off the sand on her dress.

"It looks like we landed on a beach." Blossom had a hand on her generous hip. Buttercup stared at the people sleeping inside the plane and made her way to the back of the plane.

"I'm getting our luggage."

~In a hotel room later on that same day~

Bubbles laughed as she bounced on her water bed. "This is fun! Buttercup, look!" She flopped back and the whole bed wobbled back and forth in small waves.

"Sweet."

Blossom hanged up the phone and smiled," Well girls, looks like we're staying for vacation in Hawaii instead!"

Buttercup jumped onto the bed that Bubbles was on," Yeah!"

"Wee!"

Blossom jump on top of her two sisters," You got that right!"

Blossom sighed contently," Let's go and check out the beach. Maybe, we'll find some guys to pay our lunch and dinner."

Buttercup sat up causing Blossom to roll completely onto Bubbles," That's an idea. I wonder if they sell surfboards around here, though?" Bubbles squirmed under Blossom," Surely they do…Uh oof, Blossom your squishing me." Blossom hovered off her and stood at the side of the bed," Sorry, Bubbles."

"It's okay."

Buttercup pulled out a tight one-piece swimsuit the color of green. She ran into the bathroom to change while the other two got their swim wear out as well.

~~At the beach shore~~

Bubbles stared at the seagulls that were gliding in the sky. It was nice to be able to fly; the wind blowing in your face…

A small breeze went by her and Bubbles held on to her straw hat that she'd bought earlier on. When she opened her eyes Bubbles spotted a light remaining trail of dark blue in the sky. "Boomer?"

Blossom arriving back with her hair soaking through. Having been swimming with Buttercup a while ago.

"What was that you said, Bubbles?"

She shook her head," No, nothing. I just thought something silly." Blossom dried her hair with a towel and then laid down next to her sister.

"Okay, but you should try the water it's good."

Bubbles smiled," Okay, but first I'll finish up on a bit of sun."

Blossom stared about the beach, spotting children at play and families chatting away under palm trees.

Umbrellas of different shades of colors, smoothie shacks, canopies, and teens fooling around, seemed to make up most of the beach. It didn't look crowed as the other beaches she'd seen in the internet. Buildings covered most of the beaches in the pictures ruining the natural beauty of the ocean view.

Buttercup smirked as she felt a large wave approaching within the water.

'This baby's mine.'

She paddled forward and climbed the wave as it formed staying upon it. Guys also climbed aboard, but fell out soon after.

Buttercup threw her arms up in the air," Whoo!"

She then heard a wolf whistle and when she turned to see who it was, she almost fell off the green striped surfboard.

"Hey Baby, what's kicking?" Butch smirked.

Buttercup gave him a disgusted gesture and turned her view away from him. She closed her eyes,' Let him fall off. Let him fall off.'

Butch made his way next to her board. "Hey, Buttercup. Long time no see."

* * *

A/N: Hopefully they were more in character this time around. The plane scean was a bit hard to write, since I've never written action before. Please, Review! :3


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer:I don't own PPG or RRB**

**A/N: Changed it from the earlier up-loaded version. So the scean changes won't confuse much. Enjoy! :3**

**

* * *

**

**Chap.3 Reunion**

* * *

Boomer stared at Bubbles from a distance. What was she doing here? Her eyes were closed as she lay peacefully asleep on a beach towel, designed with kittens playing under a palm tree.

Her light blond pigtails were spread about her face's frame and a straw hat sat on her head, that was soon to blow away in the light constant breeze.

Boomer took a step toward her, as her hat fell from her head and onto the sand next to her. Her sisters didn't seem to be about…

He walked over and sat down in front of her sleeping form, taking the straw hat from the sand. He didn't have to wait long until she awoke.

Bubbles opened her sky blue eyes and automatically reached up to her head to find her hat gone.

"My hat!" She sat up and looked to her left to find Blossom gone. "Where could it be?"

Just then a shadow covered the sun's rays and she looked up. Electric blue eyes met azure colored eyes.

"This is yours, right?" Boomer held out the straw hat.

Bubbles tenderly took it from his hold," Yes." She shyly galnced up at him again. " Um, Boomer?" He stared at her small well structured form before meeting her eyes again," What?"

"Why'd you leave?" She wanted to know.

He frowned," I had to, Bubbles."

'He remembers me.' Bubbles stood up," It's nice seeing you, again."

Boomer had a light blue Hawaiian flowered shirt that was unbuttoned half way reveling his solid well-muscled chest. As soon as she discovered that her eyes had been roaming, Bubbles blushed and played with her straw hat that she still held in her hands.

-----------

Blossom stared at the ruby eyed devil in front of her. What was he doing here? "Well are you going to answer me."

Brick leered at the attractive redhead in front of him," I live here now."

Blossom placed her hands on her hips and looked him over.

His Hawaiian designed shirt was unbuttoned all the way, showing off his marble sculpted body. The red blood swim shorts and matching sandals didn't hurt as an add on.

"As long as you don't do anything bad, do what you please."

----------

Buttercup hovered out of the water with the surf board in arm. "Butt off."

Butch continued to follow behind her," You seem more well formed than last time I saw you, but I bet just as weak."

She turned on him throwing the board to the side.

"I'll show you weak punk."

She jumped forward punching his face with her fist. Butch had been taken off guard, but now aware of the challenge he punched her back, sending her flying into the air. He dashed after her only to hit her back down into the sand.

----------

Blossom stared at the smoothie Brick was handing her. "I didn't poison it." Blossom stared at him before composedly taking it out of his hand.

"Thanks."

Brick stared at her breasts as she drank the banana smoothie. He knew she was aware of the fact, but he didn't look away. He didn't really care if it pissed her off.

Blossom glared down at her drink,' He's making me feel sick.'

Brick let his eyes wander down her slim form after a while.

He hadn't seen her in so long and she'd crossed his mind more than once in the past 8 years, as he could recall. She'd changed- well her outer form had. She was still a good leader, cautious of her surroundings.

'I'll get my revenge for what you did, Blossom.'

----------

Bubbles and Boomer walked down the board walk side by side. Bubbles held a churro in hand while Boomer enjoyed a hotdog.

"Do you like it here?"

Boomer wiped his mouth," Yeah, I have everything here."

Bubbles stared down at the sweet in her hand," You have a girlfriend, then?"

He glanced down at the blond," Yeah." Bubbles ran forward with a skip, a smile playing on her pink lips," Me too!"

She stopped for Boomer to catch up," You know I've known him for a while, but I haven't toled him I went on vacation." Boomer took a bite out of his meal," Yeah so?" Bubbles smiled and bit into her churro," I think I should e-mail him."

----------

Buttercup smirked at the masculine and strong man under her foot. She'd beat Butch at his own game.

"How pathetic?" Buttercup sounded smug as she gloated over him. Butch glared up at her," This isn't over." Buttercup smiled down at him," I was hoping you'd say that."

Butch smirked," I'm enjoying the view from here, so don't hurry in moving." Buttercup lost her smile and punched his face. "Pervert!"

~Later on back at the hotel room~

Blossom brushed out her long silky hair and sat cross legged on her water bed. 'Brick was awfully nice today. Except, he could use more manners. I guess I shouldn't have judged him after all these years.' Her eyes wandered to the bathroom door where Buttercup was taking a bath.

----------

Buttercup bit into the strawberry and munched on it angrily. The tub was filled with bubbles overflowing over the top as she snacked on the fruit. The sand shaded tiles gleamed making the white marble walls seem brighter and livelier.

Her shoulder length raven hair sticked to her skin as it was already wet from her earlier submerge into the tub water. 'Stupid Butch. How I detest him. Thinks he's better than all the rest. Ha!'

------

Bubbles was happily chatted away online. She sent another IM and smiled at the response. " He just toled me he loved me, Blossom!"

The rosy eyed girl looked over at Bubbles, snapping out of her trance," You don't even know how he really looks like, Bubbles. You haven't even met him in person."

Bubbles had met an guy in a chatting room over the internet and had been dating over the net. for a while now. He went by the pen name of 'Caramel". Strange name for a guy, but hey, Bubbles liked it.

They never met personally and never exchanged personal info such as addresses and phone numbers. They agreed they could see other people out of the internet 'life'.

Bubbles smiled at the laptop screen," So, I love him, too." Blossom placed the brush down and smiled. She wished she had some fantasy like that too.

Sadly her recent relationships were disasters. They could never abide by the no intimate rule restrictions. She wasn't going to just give herself to anyone.

"What about Leah? You went out with him just last week. I thought you guys were going steady." Bubble stopped typing and frowned staring at the keyboard.

"He said it wouldn't work out."

Blossom rushed to her sister's side and hugged her," Oh, Bubbles, I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'll kick his ass when we get back. No one treats you like that. You hear."

Bubbles shook her head," No, don't worry about it. It's not important. He just wasn't the guy I thought he was."

----------

Brick, Boomer, and Butch sat on their couch watching 'Saw II'. Butch smiled widely as blood spilled over the place.

"That the best they could do?"

Brick turned to Boomer who was pouring more sauce over the popcorn. "Hey, Boomer, I saw you and Bubbles walking about together." Boomer stared at his bother alarmed," Yeah so."

Brick smiled evilly," I dare you to sleep with her. Before the week ends." Boomer stared at his older brother," Why? She's not even worth it."

Butch paused the movie," I say you do it, man. I'd like to see the look on Buttercup's face when she finds out."

Boomer handed the bowl to Brick," What if she doesn't want that." Brick flicked a popcorn across the room," Easy, you force her to do it."

He had no choice. "Alright."

* * *

A/N: No! Bommer don't do it! But of course he will. Any way, I hope this gets better as it goes. I'm still planning where this story is heading to. Review! :3


	4. Love Me

****

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own PPG or RRB**

_**A/N: **_**Updated an new chapter! Enjoy!:3**

**Chapter 4: Love Me**

* * *

The girls were hanging by an ice-cream stand and enjoying their second day at the beach. Blossom stopped laughing and watched as Brick and his brothers walked up to them. As soon as Brick stopped in front of her, Blossom spoke, "What do you want?"

Buttercup smirked at Butch," Ready for another whooping?" Butch crossed his arms over his bare muscular chest. "You wish. I have the upper hand today, but I didn't come here to fight."

Brick wore his red cap over his bright red hair today, unlike the day before. Blossom noticed it as she took in his full sight.

Brick held out an invitation to her. "Here, we'll be expecting you."

Bubbles leaned over to peak at the invitation. Blossom grew suspicious," What if we don't go?"

Brick smirked and Blossom stared at his mistivous ruddy eyes," We'll come for you then." Bubbles watched as Boomer left his brothers side, and began walking off to the smoothy stall. She stood up following after him.

'Boomer will tell me if this is a trick or not.'

__________

Bubbles slipped into her nightgown and turned to Blossom who was already in bed reading a book. "Hey, Blossom."

Blossom placed the book down, as it still remained open on her lap," What is it, Bubbles?"

"I was talking to Boomer earlier today. He says that they throw a party every year. " Bubbles sat on her powder blue bed sheets and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Think it's safe to go?"

Blossom placed a bookmarker on her page and closed it, placing it on the bedside counter. "I haven't totally analyzed the situation, but my bet is that they're scheming something. They seem pretty harmless, but that makes me more suspicious."

Buttercup closed Bubbles' laptop," I don't trust them either. Watch your back with Boomer, Bubbles. You seem to be getting too friendly for my tastes." Bubbles stared at Buttercup,' If only she knew I had a crush on him when I was younger. She would only get mad at me if I toled her now.'

Bubbles smiled and Buttercup gave her younger sister a peculiar look.

~ 2 days later~

Bubbles tucked a pin into her hair while standing in front of the mirror. Blossom walked out of the bathroom and spotted Bubbles in her baby blue bikini that consisted of short like bottoms.

They'd gone shopping for new swimwear the other day, luckily Buttercup had joined them that day.

"Where're you going today?" Blossom was wearing a simple dark pink beach dress as she waited for Bubbles to respond. Bubbles combed her hair and placed it back on the dresser," I'm spending time with Boomer today. He wants to show me some sea life. I hope I see a cute turtle!"

Blossom bit her lip," Kay."

For some reason she felt an ominous presence about that idea. They hadn't seen the Rowdy Ruff Boys around much for the past two days. That made it odd for a sudden invitation out of nowhere.

_______

Boomer lead Bubbles to a cave under a cliff side. They'd been by some rocky area seeing the various creatures lingering about, earlier on. Bubbles stopped at the entrance, unsure of the situation. They had wandered some distance away from civilization.

'I shouldn't trust him this much. He was a former Rowdy Ruff Boy. Maybe, they still are evil as they had been before.'

Boomer saw the doubtful look on Bubbles face.

He held out his hand to her," Don't worry Bubbles. I won't hurt you."

Bubbles stared at his hand and then at his electric blue eyes,"Okay." She let him take hold of her hand.

"The starfish are over here. Follow me."

_________

Buttercup gritted her teeth as she struggled to stand," Butch, you bastered you were holding back on me last time."

She wiped the blood from her lower lip.

Butch stared at her now bruised and scraped body. He himself had a few inflicted bruises, but not as many as Buttercup. "I like mine feisty when it comes to battle."

Buttercup charged at him full force. "Rahh!"

Butch had found Buttercup playing volleyball with some other girls and guys, so he had decided to drop by and ruin her day.

_________

Bubbles had been connered up against the moist wall. The sand beneath her feet was cooler and a bit more firmer than the one at the beach shore had been. His breath fell on her kneck," I don't want to do this, but I have to."

Bubbles voice shook," Why?" He didn't respond.

"It's your brothers idea, right?"

"Yes."

Bubble suppressed the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

**Flashback***

Bubbles sat down on the football field bleachers with Boomer. The game had finished, but they had remained.

Bubbles smiled at the football player," Don't worry about the loss tonight. You can always try out for another sport. Or maybe learn to supress your powers, so you won't get into trouble."

Boomer looked away from the 12 year old Bubbles. She looked odd with her new developing body.

He scoffed and looked away from her. Bubbles pouted," Boomer, I like you. I think your cute."

He turned to look at her. Bubbles stared at his emotionless unaffected eyes. If only she could read them, see a spark somewhere, besides the usual ruffness in them.

She gasped when he kissed her. He held her chin between his fingers and kissed her. It was a rigid simple kiss and Bubbles returned it back happily.

She never saw him after that. She'd scared him off. He'd left without a word. Left out of Townsville.

**End Of Flashback***

She let Boomer do his way with her. She wasn't going to object to him. She couldn't.

Her relationship with 'Carmel' wasn't real. Her feeling for Boomer were and still are real.

________

Blossom held her cheek and glared at Brick. "You think that'll shut me up! Well, it won't! Tell me where Bubbles is!" Blossom had searched for Brick to find out if they were up to no good. She ended up pissing him off by making him slip the information absently. He hated falling for her tricks.

Brick crossed his arms," It doesn't matter that I toled you. Boomer should be completing his mission soon. Bubbles will be the first to be torn inside out. It's payback for running us out of Townsville. Not that it matters now. It's in the past, right." He had on a smug look.

Blossom glared at him and hit him where it hurt the most. "You ass! You haven't grown up one bit!" She kicked his side as he lay on the ground in pain, but as she turned to leave he pulled her back by yanking on her hair.

"Bitch!"

* * *

A/N: Yay! Next chapter is in bainstorm form but first, before I write, Review! :3

* * *


	5. Hate Him

****

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own PPG or RRB**

_**A/N:**_

** Enjoy! :3**

**

* * *

**

**Chap. 5 Hate Him**

* * *

Blossom had managed to escape Brick's grasp with a few bruises before Butch came by to also gang up on her. Seeking out Buttercup; she'd then told her of the boys plan to hurt Bubbles.

"Bubbles! Where are you?!" Blossom cried out. Buttercup stared at Blossoms injuries;" Sure you're okay yourself."

Blossom suddenly stopped Buttercup and cupped her hand to her ear," Do you hear that?"

Buttercup stared at the source of the sound," Sounds like someone crying."

Blossom urgently spoke," That's got to be Bubbles! Let's go!"

___________

"Sorry, Bubbles." Boomer then kissed her forehead and flew out of the cave in a dash. He had to leave quickly, her sisters were nearby. He couldn't possibly take them both down.

Bubbles grabbed her swimsuit from the sandy floor and pressed it against her bare body.

She couldn't stop crying. She didn't want to hate him. She really didn't want to and her heart toled her not to, but common sense was making her hate him. Maybe, her sisters were right-She'd always be a softy inside. Bubbles buried her face into the salty tasting swimsuit and continued to bawl.

Blossom and Buttercup dashed into the dark cave and with their x-ray vision spotted Bubbles hunched over her two piece swimsuit.

They rushed over and Bubbles creased her noise.

"Bubbles, it was him. Wasn't it?" Blossom had a hand on Bubbles slender back.

Buttercup clenched her fist and stood up staring at the cave opening," I'll kill that Boomer. Thinks he can get away with this!"

Blossom helped Bubbles get dressed, as Buttercup continued to threaten all of the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

"I'll neuter them! I'll rip 'it' out and they'll bleed to death!"

Bubbles grabbed Buttercup's arm as her tough sibling was about to go after the boys, where ever they might be.

"No, wait Buttercup! He wasn't mean. I'm just over reacting is all."

Blossom stared at her sister," Your not, Bubbles. He hurt you intentionally! He must pay for that! All of them!"

Bubbles pleaded with her azure eyes," No! Not Boomer. He was forced to do it. He'd get into trouble with his brothers if he hadn't." Bubbles fell back on her knees," Please."

Buttercup stared at her shattered sister," Bubbles, what's wrong with you? You should hate his guts for even touching you in that way. Tell me you hate him."

Bubbles stared at the ground," I'm not that kind of a person, Buttercup. I can't. I just can't."

Bubbles hugged herself and closed her eyes tightly," Don't force me to."

Blossom's felt pain in her chest," Bubbles…"

'Bubbles is rejecting the truth- Why?'

Buttercup frowned," I hate him. I hate all of them." She crossed her arms and turned away from her two sisters," But I won't make you hate them, not if you don't want to."

~~~Hotel Room hours later

Bubbles was curled up in bed staring at Buttercup who was punching a bag with full force.

Daily routine for Buttercup, but maybe still mad at what they'd done to Bubbles.

Blossom sat down on her own bed looking over the bills," The professor is going to freak when he sees these bills."

Bubbles sighed," Boomer wasn't mean. He was nice." Buttercup stared at her," Have you gone mental!"

Blossom glared at the raven haired tomboy," Buttercup, let Bubbles finish." She looked at Bubbles," Continue."

Bubbles took a deep breath," I know you guys hate him, but he's not evil. I know that. And the reason I was crying was for myself. I admit it hurt knowing he'd hurt me for his brothers, but I don't blame him. He is a Rowdy Ruff Boy."

After a moments silence, Blossom spoke up.

"I think we should go to the Rowdy Ruff Boys' party."

Buttercup stopped her work out," What have you gone crazy, too?! We should go kick their butts, is what we should do." She pulled off the towel around her neck and wiped the sweat off her face.

Blossom laid back on her bed and sighed," They'll come to get us if we don't go. Besides, we can still kick their butts when we get there."

__________

Brick and Butch patted Boomer on the back as he toled them of his completed mission. "I bet she's still all shook up!", Brick laughed.

Butch smirked," Yeah, and her sisters must be too, since they haven't shown up yet."

Boomer sat down at the kitchen table and took an apple from the bowl, that had been placed in the center. 'She hates me now, I bet. As it should be.'

Brick placed an arm over both his brothers shoulders," I got a game that'll be worth the time."

Boomer stared up at his brother's evil ruddy eyes while Butch smiled, waiting for the rules and prizes.

"We'll get married to the Power Puffs Girls-"

Butch pulled away with a frown," Why would we do that?!" Brick rolled his eyes," Wait for me to finish fool."

"They hate us right now. So we'll force them tonight at the party to agree. After that, we'll get them to grovel at our feet willingly. They'll do whatever we want. The first to accomplish this wins. Oh, and then we destroy them once and for all."

Butch smiled," I'm down with that."

Butch and Brick both spoke up," I want Blossom."

Boomer rolled his eyes as the older brothers glared each other down. "Let's rumble."

Butch wiped his cheek with the back of his hand and smirked at Brick who was glaring at him. Boomer tallied the score," Looks like Butch gets the raven haired."

Brick crossed his arms," Looks like I win." Butch hovered over to Boomer and snatched the board," Liar, this board says otherwise." He glared at Boomer, but Brick scoffed and flew in front of Butch. "I get the Power Puff's leader cause I am 'the' leader. Deal with it." Boomer noticed that Butch didn't argue back as he normally would, it made him suspicious.

"So that leaves Bubbles for me to destroy."

* * *

A/N: Short I know. Hopefully Bubbles didn't seem off. I just don't think she could really hate anyone. Besides she tends to understand other people better. Next up the Rowdy Ruff Boy's House Party! Yay! Review, Please! :3


	6. Party Proposal

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own PPG or RRB or the song/lyrics 'The way I are' by Timbaland**

_**A/N:**_

**Enjoy! The party! :3 R&R**

* * *

**_Chap. 6 Party Proposal_**

* * *

Bubbles placed lip gloss on her puckered lips and posed in front of the long length mirror.

"Done!"

Her baby blue dress was knee length and had cleavage at the top. Her shoulders were bare with a bit of glitter added on. Her light blond hair pulled up in her usual hair style and a flower shaped hair pin adorned it. She also had on a diamond necklace on, with matching bangles and a ring. Her high heel sandals had a flower pattern on them, that made her feet seem more petite.

Blossom finished applying her light scented perfume and smiled at the reflection in the mirror.

"How do I look?"

She wore a pink choker and hoop earrings with matching bracelets. Her dress was a bit passed her knees and was strapless unlike Bubbles dress and it hugged her curves just right. Blossom let her long flowing hair remain loose for the night and wore the high heels that Buttercup never wanted to wear.

"Like your going to kick ass."

Buttercup sat on her bed as she watched her sisters primp up for the night.

Buttercup was dressed up in dark green tight shorts that reached above her thigh and a tight light leafy green tube top. The sneakers were light green with white designs mixed in. As accessories she wore a silver anklet and bangles with a matching pendant necklace.

Her ruffled shoulder length hair simmered in the light as she had placed a baby green hairpin that lightened it. Last but not least, the small baby green earrings gave her the tomboy look that she desired.

"Hurry already! I want to kick their asses." Buttercup grabbed the invitation and opened it. "Hell, this shit has a map on it. We can fly there quicker."

They flew to the direction on the invitation leading to another island not far off. Buttercup smirked," I can't wait for my revenge."

Bubbles stopped and hovered in the night sky," I don't think I'll be that easy do, without hurting others I mean."

Buttercup stared at her in confusion," What the hell do you mean by that?"

Bubbles pointed at the lit mansion ahead that took up most of the island. Boats where at the ports with hundreds of people boarding out and heading toward the house of the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

"Holy SHIT!"

Blossom motioned them onward," Come on, girls, let's check what they're up to."

They followed in suit.

They showed their invitations at the gate and where escorted to the main door.

Once inside, swarms of people danced to the music and the bass of the music ran into their blood.

Bubbles clasped her hands," Oh! This looks fun!"

Blossoms eyes sparkled as she saw the 'Dance Dance Revolution' machine in the next room.

"I'll be right back, girls. I'm going to check something out." Blossom made her way to the machine. Bubbles waved later to Buttercup and joined the rhythm of the music. Buttercup huffed as she saw how easily overtaken her sisters were.

"You look striking as usual, Buttercup," a husky voice whispered into her ear. He sent shivers up her back.

"Too bad I can't say the same." She turned to face him with her arms over her breasts and was mad at herself as she saw how scorching he looked.

His dark silky hair was pulled back in a small ponytail with some of it partly covering his face. His forest green eyes piercing her light jade ones. 'I hate his smug face.'

"I love at how you stare at me. Full of passionate fury." Butch placed his hands at the back of his head casually," I wonder what our children will look like."

Buttercup scoffed and placed her nose in the air," Like that'll ever happen."

Butch smiled," You've always toled your friends that you'd only go for an attractive guy who could whoop your ass." He stretched out his arms at her," Here I am."

Buttercup stared at him in disbelief. "Not even in your dreams, jerk."

She walked off away from him, but he followed her, casually keeping pace with her.

"Look if it weren't for all these people around, I'd would've already split your face in half."

Butch moved in front of her and she stopped walking," You really care for the safety of other people, don't you?"

Buttercup looked away, her hair brushing softly against his face. "I am a super hero who kicks asses like yours. No surprise in that."

________

Blossom moved her body to the arrows directions while moving her hips to and fro. "Keep it coming!"

Brick took his place next to her as her new opponent.

"You ,eh? Well bring it on pretty boy."

Brick tugged his cap on backward," You can bet I will."

The level began and they began to dance as the people cheered them on. "I like the way you move, ruddy!" Blossom's cheeks were flushed and her eyes glittered in excitement.

Brick knew she was hyper. She'd always get like that when she was having fun and that meant she'd left off her leader duties for the moment.

Brick smirked as he watched Blossoms' hips sway with the beat of the machine. He really had to admit that Blossom was the most attractive out of her two other sisters.

"Hey Blossom, let's talk after I kick your ass."

Blossom smiled at him," Just dance!"

_______

Bubbles jumped when she felt an arm wrap itself around her small waist. "I'm glad you came, Bubbles."

Bubbles let him pull her closer. She could feel his heart beating normally underneath her back.

"Me too." Bubbles turned her head to stare back into his electric blue eyes.

Her eyelids felt heavy as Boomer neared his full smooth lips to hers. Bubbles wanted him to kiss her. She didn't know why, but she wanted to feel his lips against hers.

She knew this was wrong. She should hate him for what he did to her. He shouldn't be allowed to be this close. Yet she was letting him. Again.

He brushed his lips against hers for a mere second," Do you hate me, Bubbles?"

Bubbles breathed out slowly," No."

He pulled away from her and frowned," You should. All I've ever done is hurt you."

He sighed looking away from her innocent azure eyes," I was born to kill you. You know that, so why don't you hate me."

Bubbles shook her head," I can't."

Boomer glared at her," I hate you. You know that."

Bubbles pouted and stared at his chest," You lie."

"No, I hate you."

______

Butch grabbed Buttercup's arm and pulled her to the top of the stairs. At the top was a balcony like stage above the large room. Microphones and instruments were laid out, connecting to huge bass stereos.

"Come on, Buttercup. Let's sing a duo." He turned to give her a grin.

Buttercup stammered," What? I've never sang in my life."

He handed her the microphone and patted her back," Don't fret. You see that wall over there." Butch pointed to the other side of the wall.

"Just follow the lyrics posted up there."

Buttercup stared at him with a dull look," You know I don't have to do this right?"

Butch smirked," Well see about that."

He turned to face the crowd and waved his hand in the air," Hey, our guests of honor have showed up! Buttercup and I wanted to share a song tonight! Give her your applause!"

Buttercup saw as the crowd cheered her on and whistled at her in excitement. She had no choice now. 'Damn him.' The music began and Butch motioned Buttercup to start.

Buttercup sighed and licked her berry glossed lips before her voice boomed into the microphone. "I want you to want me-"

Buttercup's eye twitched,' He's got to be kidding me.'

"Okay change the song! I'm not singing this crap." She covered the microphone with her hand and glared at the chuckling Butch. "Change it or I'll kill you." She gritted her teeth together in agitation.

Butch wiped his tears away," Alright." He motioned the DJ to change the tune. The new tune began as the crowed settled down again.

"Yeah, Yeah, Oh…" Butch gave her a smirk.

Buttercup crossed her arms. She wasn't going to like this song either.

"I got not money"

Buttercup rolled her eyes as she let her voice ring into the mike once again," Oh, oh, oh"

"I got no car to take you on a date." Butch walked over to Buttercup who just eyed him.

"Uh-hu, I can't even buy you flowers….But together we can be the perfect soul mates. Talk to me girl." Butch placed an arm over Buttercups bare shoulders.

"Oh, baby you ain't gotta floss for me. If we go there, you can still touch my love it's free."

'Yeah right you wish.' Buttercup pressed her palm to his cheek

"We can work without the perks, just you and me. Thug it out 'til we get it right"

Buttercup pressed herself against him as they began to sing together in sync.

"Baby if you strip, you could get a tip

'Cause I like you just the way you are

I'm about to strip and I want it quick

Can you handle me the way I are?

I don't need the cheese or the car keys

Boy I like you just the way you are

And let me see ya strip, you could get a tip

'Cause I like

Butch pulled away and Buttercup happily let him slip out of her grip.

I ain't got no Visa

I ain't got no Red American Express

We can't go nowhere exotic

It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best  
Talk to me girl….."

Blossom walked back into the main room and found Buttercup and Butch upon the stage singing. "What's going on here?"

Brick placed a hand on her waist and smirked at the couple on the balcony stage," Looks like they're having fun." Blossom brushed off his hand and took two steps forward," Where's Bubbles? We need to get back on track."

Brick scowled at her,' Looks like her hyper rush just wore off. Back to perfect Blossom. How boring.'

Blossom flipped her hair as she scanned the crowd for her baby sister.

'I really fell off task back there, but I wish it could've lasted longer. Even if it meant beating Brick at another game.'

Blossom closed her rosy eyes and sighed," This party would be so much more fun if we didn't have to kick the boy's butts."

Brick pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek," Who said you had to?" Blossom blushed and stared at him confused," Of course we have to! You guys are just as wicked as before."

Brick shrugged it off," I still need to discuss and issue with you and your sisters."

He grabbed her struggling wrist tightly and dragged her off into the crowd motioning to Butch and Boomer in a silent manner as he stared at them on his way to the study room.

Buttercup walked away from Butch and continued to dance a distance from him.

Butch nodded towards Brick as he motioned him toward the study.

"Baby if you strip, you could get a tip

'Cause I like you just the way you are

I'm about to strip and I want it quick

Can you handle me the way I are?

Baby girl

I don't got a huge ol' house

I rent a room in a house

Listen baby girl

I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat

So listen baby girl

Once you get a dose of D.O.E.

You gon' want some mo'

So listen baby girl

When I make it I want you back

Want you back, yeah "

Bubbles had left Boomer alone after their encounter. She didn't get why he hated her. Was she too babyish looking. No, he's said they were meant to destroy one another. That was senseless talk, nobody decided what fate they had.

Bubbles sighed and stared at her hands, but her train of thought was interrupted as Boomer grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come with me, Bubbles."

Bubbles still saw that emptiness of a void in his stare. He hadn't changed his way of thinking.

Bubbles was taken to a room filled with books upon shelves leaning against the walls. There was also leather made furniture and a wooden desk with a well designed chair, behind it. Brick sat in that chair leaning his elbows on the large expensive desk.

"Take a seat with your sisters, Bubbles." Brick motioned over to the couch that Buttercup and Blossom sat at. Boomer joined Butch upon the other couch opposite of it.

Blossom placed her hands on her knees staring at Brick," Okay, explain." Brick smirked," It's simple. You girls are to get married with us." Buttercup stood up," Who the hell do you think you are to decide that!" Blossom glared at him," Yeah, and what makes you think we'll agree to it."

Brick laughed," Cause if you don't we'll kill everyone on this island." He stopped laughing and was now daring them to object with his red eyes. Blossom glowered into his eyes," You wouldn't dare. We'd stop you before that happens."

Brick wagged his finger at her," Don't be too sure of that. We're faster than you girls and can get rid of them before you even try to stop us." Blossom bit her lip," Why do you want to marry us? Don't you guys want to destroy us?" Brick lean back into the chair," True, but maybe love has something to do with it."

Buttercup scoffed," Yeah right." Bubbles turned to glance at Boomer who was staring at his shoes at the moment.

Blossom rubbed her temples," Fine. We agree to your terms." She knew Brick wasn't in love with her; he was just up to something strange and dangerous. Buttercup turned on her," What?! You can't be serious." Blossom sighed," There's no way out of this, Buttercup. The people come first."

Buttercup was in lack of a comeback. She sat down with her arms crossed, unpleased by the situation.

Brick smirked," Oh, and don't try to take back your word or else we'll poison the ocean and that's irreversible." Blossom bit down hard on her lip,' He's got this whole thing figured out. It shouldn't surprise me his skills are almost to my level. Damn it.'

Butch took this moment to speak," We'll go gather your luggage, cause you girls are forbidden to leave this island."

He kneeled in front of Buttercup," Shall we go announce our love to the pubic outside this room?" Buttercup flinched. She hated the fact that everyone in the state would know of their affair. She glared at him intently and smacked his hand away," Let's get this over with."

Blossom sighed,' So much for having fun afterward.'

* * *

A/N: I 'll give ya another chap. ASAP! Please! Review first! :3


	7. Bonding with Brick

****

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own PPG or RRB**

_**A/N:**_

**Thank You for all your reviews! (hugs everyone) This chapter just has Blossom and Brick in it. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

_**Chap. 8** Bonding with Brick_

* * *

Three days later…….

The horses stamped on the sand as they waited for their riders to finish saddling them up. Blossom patted the horse's long slender neck as Brick adjusted the saddle for her.

"She's so beautiful, Brick."

Brick looked up over at her amazed face that remained staring at the majestic animal in front of her.

"Her liver chestnut coat always calls to others attention."

Blossom smiled down at him as he picked up his dark red itouch phone, that had fallen out of his pocket while at work.

"Are you sure that I can ride her. I have no experience what so ever on a horse." Brick smirked," She has a great temper. You just need to remind her who's in control. Besides, I'll be near you at all times."

Blossom couldn't help but wonder why Brick was suddenly being nice to her, but she didn't have time to analyze it. Brick hovered over to his dark bay stallion and climbed upon it. "Hurry up, let's hit the trail."

Blossom gave him a look before flying on top of the horse and rested her bottom on the saddle seat.

The horse remained still shaking it's head lightly, as Blossom urged it forward to the outside of the gate. "Come on girl. Move!" Brick shook his head," Don't scream. Hit it to show you mean business." Blossom looked over at Brick who was mounted on his obedient horse. "But isn't that cruel? I can't do that."

Brick crossed his arms," That animal weighs ten times over your weight, Blossom. You won't bruise it, you'll just show it that you're the one in charge, not her."

Blossom bit her lip," Okay, you're the one who knows things about this."

Blossom hit the horse's rump several times with her fist trying not to be too rough with it and soon the horse began to stop resisting against her by taking a step forward. Blossom pressed her forward and the mare began to walk, knowing trouble would come upon her if she didn't obey the newcomer.

"Her name's Blood Flower."

Blossom stared at him," Err, nice name."

Brick lead his horse into the tropical inland of the island outside of the mansion gates. Blossom made her horse follow in suit and soon both horses were walking side by side upon the trail. Blossom enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere around her. The birds' and wild animals buzzing about kept Blossom calm and safe around Brick.

Brick was staring at Blossom as she kept her attention on the dirt trail ahead. He really had been enjoying her company these past few days with her. Even as she kept trying to come up with a way out of the situation. Of course he always ended up having to hurt her for acting smugly with him and simply pissing him off.

He really hated when she got the better of him. He was suppose to be a better leader than her. Males were naturally born that way; Blossom had no right in surpassing that. Not that she was better at him 100 percent.

"Where are we headed, Brick? You just dragged me into the stables and said we were taking a ride around the place." Blossom brought him out of his thoughts. He looked away from her form and rolled his eyes," Just wait till we get there."

Blossom stared at him strangely but he wasn't looking at her to notice. ' He's not telling me cause it's a surprise. Could it be at trap? No, it's too sudden to be a trap.'

The rest of the way they kept silent until they stumbled upon a flower field. Blossom gasped in aw as she admired the blossoming flowers. They were bright dark red with yellow in the middle and white along the rim of the flower, they were gorgeous. Blossom slid off Blood Flower and held the reins in her hand. "It's so lovely here. What are they?"

Brick who had already climbed off his tall horse picked a flower from the edge of the field and placed it in her hair," No clue as to their name. It's not really that important to me."

They left the horses to graze on the grass near by. Blossom fell back into the velvety bed of flowers and smiled up at the blue sky. "It's so peaceful here. I've never thought one could feel this way." She stretched her arms above her head and sighed in delight unaware of the ruddy eyes looking down upon her.

Brick sat down next to her, cross-legged, to also stare up at the afternoon sky. " I come out here to get away from my annoying brothers." He laid back before resting his weight upon his elbow.

Blossom blushed and lightly touched the flower he'd placed in her bright long hair with her fingertips. "This is why we came here? It's nice, thanks for sharing it with me." Brick felt a light blush coming on to his pliable features, but he shook it off with a huff.

Blossom laughed lightly into her hand," Your not that bad of a guy, Brick. You have a soft side." Brick sneered at her," You imagine too many things. Your so pathetic." Blossom closed her eyes ignoring his comment," Townsville hasn't changed much. Except the fact that Mojo Jojo and the other villains have aged over the years and aren't as good at scheming things." Brick stared at her soft features- her motionless lips. He wondered what if would feel like to kiss her. " I thought that monkey would be dead by now." Blossom didn't open her eyes, she felt too at peace," Naw, he's still trying to take over the world. I thought you might want to know how he was doing, seeing as he made you and all."

Brick frowned, his eyes still on her peaceful face," No, he might have made us, but as weaklings. 'Him' was the one that made us strong, but we left him. Treating us like things to be used- Luckily, we got to get away from him by attending school. That wasn't joyful either." His nose scrunched up," 'Him' was gay looking not to mention."

Blossom opened her eyes and sat up placing a hand on top of his," I'm sorry Brick. I hadn't known that." He sat up shaking her hand off," I don't need your pity. I took care of my brothers and together we left that dump of a town." Blossom pursed her lips," Townsville isn't a dump. I happen to still live there."

Brick snorted," Goes to show how pathetic you really are. Still depending on your Professor." Blossom glared crushing the flowers beneath her palm," We moved out for your information."

"Oh, and how's that going for you? I heard Buttercup the other day talking to Bubbles saying something about trying to get out of a debt."

Blossom had had enough of the insults. He was so irritating, thinking that she can't handle real life without the professor's help.

The moment was broken," At least I'm not desperate enough to make someone marry me by force, with a lowly threat." Brick gritted his teeth together. No one called him desperate and got away with it. " You'll regret that." His voice had gone low and dangerous.

Blossom stood up placing her hands on her hips with her chest held high," I won't and if you want me to take it back, call off your pathetic threats." She was serious and backing down was not one her plans. Brick punched her face and Blossom flew back a few feet. After gaining back her balance, Blossom stood up covered in dust, the flowers crushed underneath her.

"That won't change my mind."

~Minutes later ~

Blossom stared up at Brick who had pinned her down onto the ground. Her heart was beating hard against her ribs as she panted for breath. She'd pissed him off and of course that had lead to a fight between them. She hadn't meant to, but he was so damn annoying. Blossom wasn't the type to keep quite.

"What, your going to kill your fiancé over a brawl?" Blossom glowered at him. Brick smirked," Of course not. Want to know why?"

"Why?" She kept glowering as he smirked down at her.

He bent down to whisper his response into her ear," Cause, I love you."

Blossoms lips parted slightly, surprised at his words. When she recovered from the shock, she turned to look the other way grimly," Right, and I'm suppose to believe that." Brick shrugged his shoulders and stood, pulling her up with him," Believe what you want. It's like I've toled you before-but then killing you might bring me more joy once we've wed. It was fate after all."

Blossom stared at him. Was he messing with her? Blossom stared at her torn clothes that revealed most of her chest area. 'I can't figure out his plan. Uhrr, this is getting out of hand.' She noticed his eyes on her breasts and she glared up at him," What are you looking at?" Blossom covered her chest with her bare arms. Brick grabbed the horses reins," Let's head back for dinner."

"Fine."

* * *

A/N: I was going to have a scean for every pairing in this chapter, but decided to split them into chapters. Next up Buttercup and Butch! Then in chapter 9 Bubbles and Boomer! Yay! Review! :3


	8. Racing Against Butch

****

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own PPG or RRB**

**_A/N:_**

**Buttercup and Butch! Enjoy! :3**

_Chapter 8: Racing against Butch_

* * *

Buttercup was watching TV sitting upside down on the couch, the tip of her hair grazing the floor. "This is so boring! Uh!- I wonder what the other girls are up to?"

Out of nowhere, Butch came into the den room and snatched the control out of her hand turning the TV off. She glared up at him," What? You want to hang?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Buttercup flipped over on the couch and stood," Well, You can forget it." She turned her back to him. Butch crossed his arms over his chest.

" I came here to make a deal with you."

Buttercup who had decided to leave the room stopped midway to listen," Okay, what is it?" Butch smiled," We'll race around the island- first to get back here wins."

Buttercup walked over to him," Okay, so what's the prize." Butch smirked," If you win you don't have to marry me anymore, but if I win I get to kiss you." He dangled a pair of keys above her head," Deal?"

'How hard could it be?' Buttercup snatched the keys from his grasp," Deal."

Soon enough, they went to the outer gates of the property and they found two Dune buggies parked out on the sandy beach. One was a dark shade of green while the other one was a lighter shade.

"Follow the shoreline coast, it'll be easier to get back here without getting lost."

Buttercup jumped into the light green dune buggy and started it up," Enough talk, let's get this thing started." Butch smirked he liked the manner in which she to got to the point.

The seagulls that had stopped for a rest at the beach shore, resting their wings, suddenly took flight as two Dune bugs sped towards their direction. Buttercup looked behind her to find Butch right behind her to the left.

He wasn't far from catching up, so Buttercup pressed down on the gas pedal even further. Her dark raven hair kept getting in her face, but it didn't bother her as the wind continued to whipped about.

Suddenly, she noticed that the vehicle had began to slow down; she took a glance at the meter of gas.

"Aw, shit! This crap is out of gas!"

She smashed her fist into the steering wheel and threw her head back into the head rest. The green buggy soon came to a total stop. The jade colored eyed girl looked back expecting Butch to pass by her any minute. Instead, it came to a stop next to her car.

He was soon kicking the side tire in frustration," I'm going to kill maintenance."

Buttercup jumped out and crossed her arms under her breasts," So are we hoofing it or using power to finish up?" Butch stared at her grim face," Let's go on foot. It'll be more intriguing that way."

Buttercup shrugged," Alright."

They began to run side by side until Buttercup left him in the dust. "Ha, looks like I won't be using a white dress after all." Butch smirked before calling out back," I wouldn't gloat yet, babe in arms."

Buttercup scoffed and increased her speed," Oh, really? Is that so?" She turned to look back, but found him nowhere in sight," Looks like I totally left him paddling the sand."

A while later Butch raced up to her side leaving a tornado of sand in his trail. "Miss me. Brick told you we were faster and badder didn't he?" His wide grin made her sick to stand the sight of him.

"See ya at the finish line." He rushed off leaving a thick green line of smoke behind.

________

Buttercup cursed under her breath when she got back to the front of the mansion. Butch was standing there a smile on his lips. 'There is no way I'm letting him kiss me; much less touch me.'

Buttercup didn't stop in front of him, instead, she took flight and made her way past him in attempt to avoid him completely. She wouldn't usually runaway from a bet, but her blood ran cold when she imagined him near her, in any physical way.

______

Buttercup struggled under Butch's grasp. Cursing herself mentally for being unsuperior to him. He'd pushed her onto her bed after she'd tried to avoid her loss.

"I get to claim my prize, Buttercup. A deal is a deal, no take backs."

Buttercup spits at his face," Fuck off." Butch wipes his face while holding both of Buttercup's wrists above her head with his other hand. "Let's be fair. Your afraid of falling in love with me, aren't you Buttercup?"

Buttercup tries to pull herself out of his grasp by pushing herself further up the bed with her slender firm legs. "Get off!"

Butch grabs her face in between his thumb and forefinger," Now, now, I only want a kiss."

He pressed his lips against Buttercup's and forces her mouth open. Buttercup quivers under him and having her hands free, pushes up against his chest that was pressed down against her own. She twists her head away from his lips," Enough, you jerk!"

Butch lets his lips slide down to her neck. Meanwhile, Buttercup continues to struggle beneath his pressure. Grunting Butch pulls away from her body and lets her be for the moment. Buttercup smudges her lips as she rubs the back of her hand against them.

She glares at his back as he leaves her room. She knew he was smirking. As soon as he had left and had closed the door, Buttercup dropped back down onto the bed.

Her hand went to her heart, that was racing at the speed of light. 'Damn him.'

Buttercup turned to lie on her side and touched her lips,' I hate him even more now. I have to find a way to get rid of him.' Buttercup had to keep in mind that Butch was lethal and ruthless.

* * *

A/N: Bubbles and Bommer are up next! Please, Review! :3

* * *


	9. I'll Die for Boomer

****

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own PPG or RRB**

_**A/N:**_

**Bubbles and Boomer! Yay! :3 I may or may have not made this dramatic. R&R! 8D Thanks for Reviewing! It keeps me inspired to keep writting this fic. :3**

______________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 9:** I'll Die for Boomer_

* * *

Bubbles hummed lightly while skimming her feet into and out of the water. She giggled when she saw Boomer resurface out of the salty water, covered in sea weed.

They had taken a yacht and gone off to visit the coral reef that was nearby. Boomer had invited Bubbles since she'd been standing at the dock isolating herself from the rest. He didn't like seeing her like that, even if he was suppose to hate her.

Boomer smiled up at her and grabbed her leg pulling her into the salty water. Bubbles resurfaced and splashed water at Boomer," Meany!"

Boomer dived into the water again and Bubbles followed him. He was going to show her around. Bubbles watched a group of fish swim by her and she couldn't help but smile to herself.

Bubbles and Boomer made different discoveries in the small reef as the time passed by. The sun began to set and their stomachs began to growl in protest in want of food. Boomer held out his hand to Bubbles as he help her out of the water, but Bubbles slipped and fell against Boomer's firm chest.

"Oof." Bubbles looked up at his electric blue eyes and instantly fell into a trance.

Her lips began to ascend towards his smooth pale lips. Boomer had also been entranced by her azure eyes, he watched as Bubbles closed her eyes. He became aware of her small delicate hand that rested on his shoulder, as she continued to close the distance between them.

He stared down at her soft natural pink lips and a strange feeling rose in his chest. He couldn't breath anymore and his heart was racing.

It felt so distinct from that time at the cave. He hadn't been able to see her; it'd been easier to do what he'd been toled to do. Right now he knew it was her, the girl that had killed him once before, only to be bought back by 'Him'.

He was feeling the same sensation that he'd first felt when she kissed him on the cheek. The impact had been too much for him back then, that he'd been blown to pieces.

Boomer waited for it to happen again, but the only thing he felt was Bubbles lips suddenly against his own. Her hand went to his blond silky hair and she began running her fingers though it. Boomer waited, but it never came.

A different urge began to form within him and he complied to it, by pressing Bubbles' frame closer to his and running his hands up her back.

Bubbles squealed in glee as Boomer began to respond to her kiss, instead of rejecting her. ' I know you really don't hate me now, Boomer.'

After a while, Boomer pulled away from the pleasurable kiss and walked away from her. Bubbles held a troubled face as she watched him begin to walk off. She flew to stand in his way, with her hands to her heart," Boomer? You can't still say you hate me."

Boomer bit his lip and looked away from her anxious face," I still hate you. You can't change that, Bubbles." Bubbles took a step closer to him, tears threatened to spill," I can't, but you can change that."

Boomer looked up and apprehensively touched her rosy cheek," I toled you. I was meant to destroy you."

Bubbles shook her head causing her pigtails to sway back and forth," No, that was then! This is now!" Her azure blue tearful eyes stared into his perplexed electric blue ones.

Bubbles wrapped her arms around his abdomen and pressed her face into his neck," I love you, Boomer. I've never hated you. I never gave you a reason to. You might have been made to destroy us, but you have control over your life now."

Boomer's hands shook at his sides, he was scared stiff. He wanted to hold her closer, but he mustn't. She didn't understand, how could she? She wasn't raised with the heavy burned knowing you were created for being a weapon of destruction.

Sure, he enjoyed being superior and causing trouble, it was in his blood. What type of guy doesn't like that once in a while, but love was something that was he was forbidden to feel.

Mojo Jojo and Him had only commanded hatred from them, made them do their dirty work. Back then they'd just been kids, so they'd had no idea that there were other ways of having fun besides trying to defeat the Power Puff Girls. Nothing but hatred for them, but that had changed once they began noticing the transformation of the girls.

Feeling weak wasn't something they'd abide by. The only way to escape was to leave. It'd worked, and now they didn't feel weak around them. They'd toughen up, but Bubbles just didn't get that, he just had to hate her.

"I can't change, Bubbles. Understand, I was raised to kill you." He was surprised to find Bubbles infuriated by him. Tears still ran down her flushed cheeks," Don't talk crap! You're just scared! I know you have a choice! I was scared too." Bubbles wiped her tears and sniffled," What made it worse was that you left once I toled you how I felt. I didn't run away from what my heart was telling me, Boomer. You shouldn't either."

She was making sense, the reason they had left was in fear of being overwhelmed by them again. But that hadn't happened, they'd been resurrected more stable, they'd been fully unaware of that fact. He'd really been a fool. He did have control of his life now. The thought was worth trying. He had to get over his fear.

"Your right, Bubbles. I was being foolish. I don't hate you." He smiled wearily at her and reach out to embrace her to him. Bubbles smiled widely," Oh, Boomer." She snuggled up into his embrace. Tears stained her glowing face as he looked down at her, before placing his chin on top of her head.

Boomer breathed into her humid light blond hair, it still had that salty scent from the ocean's water," Teach me love, Bubbles." Bubbles lightheartedly smiled at him," I will."

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter to be updated is 'I won't let it Be'! Dance! :3 Please Review! It makes me hyper!:p

* * *


	10. I Won't Let It Be

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own PPG or RRB**

_**A/N:**_

**Took me a while but here's the Chapter! Thanks again for the Reviews they help alot. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

_Chapter 10: I won't Let it Be_

* * *

Blossom walked into her room coming back from her horse ride with Brick, to find Bubbles and Buttercup sitting on her large bed. Buttercup stared at her with a frown. " I say we kill them. Just to get this crap shit over with."

Bubbles shyly played with her hair," You don't really mean that do you?"

Blossom sighed taking off her ripped shirt and undoing her pants," No, she doesn't, Bubbles." Buttercup stared at the clothes that were ripped and covered in dirt with grass stains all over them.

"What the hell happened to you, Blossom. You had another fight with Brick."

Bubbles gasped as a huge bruise was visible on Blossom's back," Blossom, why do you let him bully you."

Blossom slipped into a fresh sundress and made her way over to her sisters. " I don't- He just likes to beat me up a bit for stupid reasons." She stared at her shimmering wedding ring that lay on her finger,' Maybe I shouldn't insult him, but he's just so- so selfish and he always gets on my bad side.'

"Earth to Blossom. Do you hear me?" Buttercup was waving a hand in front of her face. Blossom shook her head," What is it?" Buttercup crossed her arms," Have you figured a way out of here?" Blossom bit her lip," I have something, but it's a bit risky."

Bubbles picked up her Octi and held it to her breasts," What is it Blossom?"

Blossom played with the diamond ring," We haven't searched the left wing where the guys sleep. Whatever they have there must be related with what they're scheming. We can go there and find a way to destroy any and all plans that may keep us here."

Buttercup crossed her legs and brushed her shirt. Butch's presence seemed to have remained on her body.

"Seems easy enough. What's risky about it?"

Blossom reached under her bed to pull out two pink fuzzy slippers," If we get caught, the Rowdy Ruff Boys won't think twice in killing us."

Bubbles sighed into her stuffed purple octopus. Blossom touched her hair motherly," What's wrong, Bubbles?" Bubbles closed her large azure eyes," I'm scared." Buttercup stood up," This is no time to be a baby, Bubbles." Bubbles mumbled into her plushy," I'm not a baby."

"Yes, you are. All scared of being caught. We can take them on anyway, I don't know why you girls are so worried."

Bubbles looked up at her sister, on the brink of tears," It's not- It isn't- Never mind." Blossom stood up," Well, shall we attend dinner with our husbands to be." Buttercup smiled," Not for long they won't be."

Brick and the boys arrived first at the dinner table. "I think I'm getting to her." Brick smirked in triumph.

Butch sighed, leaning into his palm with his elbow resting on the table," Buttercup is hard to control. She's so ferocious. Don't get me wrong I love that about her, but it's going to cost me in this game." Boomer remained silent.

Brick looked over at his blond brother," And you? She's been isolating herself since we got here. I bet she hates you." His face looked scary as he smiled in treachery.

Boomer soon came to a conclusion in response to his brother's gesture. He stared at him accusingly," You set me up. You wanted that didn't you. That way it wouldn't be easy for me to get to her."

Brick motioned to a maid to start bringing in the food," Bingo! No hard feelings, but she's the 'sweetest' of them all. No doubt it would've been easy for you, if I hadn't gotten her to hate you."

Bubbles didn't hate him so Boomer didn't feel resentment for his older sibling, but before he could say so, the girls walked into the dining room.

They sat across from them and the maids came back in with platters of served food. "Thank you." Bubbles smiled at the young beautiful maid.

"Thanks, Patricia." Blossom gave the maid a friendly smile.

"Thanks, girl." Buttercup patted the eldest grumpy maid in effort to annoy her in good humor.

Brick picked up his fork," So when do you girls want the wedding?"

Blossom stared at him," In a million years." Buttercup huffed," Never."

Bubbles smiled," In a month!"

Soon the girls were staring at Bubbles who was blushing. " Um, was that a bad answer?" Blossom sighed rubbing her temples and Buttercup gaped at her sister before glaring," Yeah it is! He's an ass remember!"

Bubbles stared at the plate in front of her," Sorry."

Brick smirked," Alright. Bubbles, Boomer, Butch and Buttercup get married in a month. Me and Blossom will have to work something out. Won't we?" It was Blossom's turn to stare down at her food. 'I have to plan out our mission carefully before we can make a move.'

Buttercup stared down at her food," Macaroni con queso?" (A/N:Macaroni with cheese:3) Butch smirked," Don't forget the steak." Buttercup poked at the food," This is what you guys ordered?"

Bubbles munched happily besides her," I like it!" Blossom took a sip out of her cup," Don't complain, Buttercup, be lucky they feed us." Brick chuckled," I'm surprised you trust us not to poison it."

Buttercup spilled the food onto her plate," What!?" Butch laughed and his brothers joined in. Bubbles giggles lightly, but stopped when Blossom stared at her sternly.

"Ha ha- Very funny." Buttercup threw the plate at Butch's face. Butch fumed as the girls and guys laughed at him. "Oh, that's sweet!" Brick pointed at his forest green eyed brother.

Butch jumped on top of the table and glowered down at the woman in green. "You want to try that again, welp."

Buttercup pushed her chair back causing it to fall on the ground. "Any time. Any where." Butch grabed the front of her shirt and punched her face. Buttercup smiled," That all you got?"

Blossom stood up," Now Buttercup-"

"Kick her into shape! Show her she's just a tool!" Brick cheered on his brother ignoring his meal. Blossom scoffed," I beg to differ. Brick boy." She picked up a fork and threw it at his face.

Brick dogged the utensil and stared at Blossom in shock," What the hell did you just throw at me?!"

Blossom eyes widened in fear, 'Crud, here we go again.' She hated the pain he caused her. Blossom knew he was strong, and she could be just as tough, but she never wanted to go to the extremes of hurting him too much. She knew she should, but she never found that fuel to make her do it.

While Buttercup and Butch battled each other and Blossom continued to throw utensils at Brick; Bubbles and Boomer threw food at each other across the table," Hee! This is neat!"

Bubbles flinched when Buttercup crashed Butch against the center of the table. The table cracked in half sending a shower of food about the dinning room.

Blossom pushed Brick against the wall and turned to the others," Stop It!" The commotion creased and they stood apart trying to cool off.

Brick shoved Blossom away with ease and crossed his arms," Alright, this was stupid. Butch, you get to clean this up." Butch looked over at his leader," What?! The maids can do it. That's what we hired them for anyway."

Buttercup smiled slyly," What, too much labor for the _strong_ Butch?" Butch smirked in her direction," Your right, I should do it." In a couple of minutes the room was sparkling clean, but the table was still broken in half and the chairs were stained with food markings.

Boomer sighed," I guess I better order a new dinner table and chairs." Bubbles pulled a piece of food out of her long pigtail," Eww, I better take a bath."

Blossom laughed and Brick stared at the bright haired girl," What's so funny?" Blossom placed a hand on Brick's shoulder unaware of her action," Nothing, I just remembered the time Buttercup refused to bathe."

Buttercup blushed," You better not bring that up, Blossom. I'll hurt you." Bubbles giggled," We should go now."

________

Bubbles sighed as she entered the hot spring. "It's so nice here." Blossom pulled the towel closer to her naked body," Who knew they had this here?" Buttercup entered the hot spring in her swimsuit," Well at least they won't bother us here."

Bubbles waved over at the door," Hey, Boomer over here!" Blossom jumped and dived into the water in a matter of seconds and Buttercup snatched her towel in a reflex.

Bubbles went into a fit of laugher," Joking you guys. Boomer isn't that type of guy." Blossom was red," Bubbles, don't fool around like that. You really scared me." Buttercup sighed dropping the towel again," So after this, we have to watch a movie with them, right."

Blossom nodded," Yeah, pretty much."

"How swell......What are we watching?"

"Some movie called 'Riddick.' "

* * *

A/N: Hitting the beach again in the next chapter. Review, Please! :3


	11. A Day At The Beach

****

**_D_****_isclaimer:_ I don't own PPG or RRB**

_**A/N:**_

**Enjoy! :3**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: A day at the Beach_

* * *

Brick was sun tanning and Blossom, who was staring at Bubbles, was sitting next to him on the blanket that they were sharing. Blossom tilted her head slightly as Boomer walked over to Bubbles with two buckets full of water. 'He better not dump them on her.'

Boomer joined Bubbles on the sandy ground and together, with the help of the water from the buckets, they began to build a sandcastle. Buttercup was surfing not far off with Butch.

"Can't you find another wave,- away from my sight." Buttercup glowered over at Butch who was shirtless on his surf board.

"I can, but doesn't mean I will. Besides I like staring at your legs. Did you know that they're very seductive?"

Buttercup grunted in disgusted," Keep staying things like that and you'll find yourself at the bottom of the sea." Butch who was waiting for another good wave smirked in her direction, but remained silent. He knew it'd only irritate her more.

Blossom stared down at Brick who hadn't said a word for the past half hour. He was laying on his chest and his back was beginning to turn red. Blossom bit her lip in anxiety. He was going to get a sunburn if he didn't have one already.

His eyes were covered with dark sunglasses, so Blossom didn't know if he was awake. She took them off in a swift movement, expecting him to scream at her action, but Brick remained silent and motionless. He was asleep and he actually looked more attractive than ever. The evil aura that surrounded him seemed to have disappeared. Blossom didn't see the harm and took out her sun block lotion from her beach bag.

Blossom leaned over him and applied the block onto his back. Blossom felt a slight blush rushing to her cheeks. 'I don't know why I just can't leave him to burn in the sun. It must be my instinct to help others.'

Blossom rubbed her hands up and down his bare back, and felt the dazzling lean muscles under her fingers. He didn't wake up but seemed to relax even more under her light touch. After a while, Blossom got curious and began to trace the lines of his muscles. Blossom smiled to herself at the feeling that was building up in her chest.

Boomer placed the flag on top of the sandcastle and Bubbles hugged him with glee. "It's so cute!" Boomer kissed her nose and Bubbles blinked before laughing and tumbling backward pulling him down with her.

Bubbles sighed in happiness," I never knew life could be this nice, but I sort of miss fighting monsters."

Boomer looked into her large innocent azure eyes as they lay on the sandy shore near the sandcastle. " I thought you didn't like fighting." Bubbles sighed and scooted closer to Boomer," I don't like it, but for some reason I miss it. It felt nice to be able to protect people."

Boomer intertwined his hand into her small one. Bubbles stared into his electric blue eyes, forgetting that her sisters might see them together like this. "Silly ain't it?" Boomer neared her lips," No, not really."

Bubbles closed her eyes, breathing in his salty scent. She really was happy now, and nothing could ruin this right now.

Butch and Buttercup who had began to fight, crashed into the newly made sandcastle sending a shower of sand over the area. Boomer took the chance to kiss Bubbles and Bubbles smiled as the kiss was entwined with salty sand.

Buttercup screamed in attempt to get Butch to release her. He always managed to pin her down. She could inflict damage on him, but as soon as he was on top, her strength failed to remove him.

"AHHH!" Buttercup pushed her body up against his, struggling to get away and break his face. Butch smirked, blowing a strand of hair out of his face as the sand continued to descend.

" Getting a little too desperate don't you think. Maybe another kiss will calm you."

Almost instantly, Buttercup stopped her struggle and began to burn a hole into him with her eyes. Butch wasn't intimidated and pressed his lips against hers. Surprised, Buttercup let him and to her amazement she enjoyed the feeling of his lips raving hostilely over her lips. His soft lips against hers was an amazing experience, but soon her brain came into gear and her legs kicked him off.

He flew a few feet into the air holding his guts. Buttercup wiped her mouth and turned to spit on the sand. "You taste like shit!" Buttercup panted waiting for Butch to comment on it, but he didn't.

Buttercup felt too embarrassed by the fact that she'd actually let him kiss her willingly for a while. It was too much for her to bear.

Bubbles' high pitch voice reached her ears," Buttercup! You killed him!"

Bubbles pranced around Butch in horror. Boomer squatted in front of his forest eyed brother. "I think he's unconscious, Bubbles."

Bubbles wiped her forehead," Thank goodness."

Buttercup flew over and kicked Butch's side, her arms crossed under her breasts. "Too bad he isn't dead yet."

Blossom stared over at the trio standing over Butch's body," Wonder what they're up to."

"Who cares?"

Blossom jumped at the sound of his rugged smooth voice. "You're awake." Brick sat up and stared at the group a few yards off. "Yeah, I'm going to get myself a drink at the other island. Want to come?" Blossom looked about her, and seeing no one else nodded," Sure, but I thought we were forbidden to leave this island."

Brick stood up fixing his cap," Yeah, well living in a deserted island with the same people gets kind of boring." Brick smirked at her," And maybe we can save the day."

Bubbles poked at the crab and smiled as she watched it skitter away. "Hey, Boomer what happened to your girlfriend?"

Boomer who was sitting a few feet away brushed his hair out of his face," I let her go. To tell the truth I was only with her because I wanted someone to talk to. My brothers are always picking on me. She calmed me down." 'A cold shower helps, too.' Bubbles walked over to him, a pout on her lips," Did you love her?"

Boomer stared up at her," Um, no, she was just a companion." Bubbles kissed his cheek, "Good." They sat there as kids ran by playing tag. "I want to play. Can we?" She looked up at Boomer.

"Okay."

Blossom stared at Brick who was staring at the ocean," Hey, Brick. I want to ask you something?"

He didn't respond and it made her uncomfortable," I guess I should apologize for the other day." Blossom played with the pink heart shaped straw in her coconut drink, biting her lower lip," It was rude of me to have spoiled it. I know you made an effort in taking me for a horse ride."

Brick didn't seemed to have noticed her talking as his attention was on the vibration under the surface that was slowly growing in size. "Shut up."

Blossom glared at him," Well ex-"

"Shut up and listen."

Blossom huffed but did as she was toled. "What is it?" Brick turned to her," Ready to see us in action?" Blossom raised a brow and watched him call over his brothers.

A sea monster surfaced sending the crowd at the beach running for safety. Brick, Butch, and Boomer flew toward the menacing oversized beast and began to fight. Bubbles ran to Blossom's and Buttercup's side," Should we help."

Blossom stared at the Rowdy Ruff Boys," No, we better not."

Bubbles turned toward Blossom," They're not bad, Blossom. They're helping the citizens here." Buttercup scoffed, "So what? They only do it so they can get profit out of it, and besides they'd kill them all, if we didn't agree to be their puppets."

Blossom place a hand on her hip," She's right Bubbles. They're not to be trusted. This is just to benefit them and no one else."

Bubbles stared down at her feet and her pigtails fell over her shoulders, 'Boomer's love is something to be trusted and it benefits us both.'

Blossom and Buttercup didn't notice Bubbles sudden sulky mood as they continued to watch the sea monster and the boys fight.

* * *

A/N:

Please Review! Next chapter will be longer, or I'll try to make it longer at the very least. :3

P.S. Bunnies will rule the world!($_$) LOL!


	12. The Thunder

****

**_D_****_isclaimer:_ I don't own PPG or RRB**

_**A/N:**_

**_Updated Chapter 12! Thanks so much for the reviews! Hopefully this one dosen't have that many grammer mistakes. Enjoy! :3_**

* * *

_Chapter 12: The Thunder_

* * *

Bubbles' head lay on Boomer's chest as they both sat curled up on the living room sofa. The rain slowly tapping on the window accommodated the serene mood they were in. Bubbles liked the sound of Boomer's heart beating beneath her warm skin.

The moment was broken as Buttercup entered the room with Butch," I tell you! You're just making it up! No way you can predict the weather!" Butch grabbed the remote control and switched the TV on and turned the channel to the live news. Bubbles and Boomer were totally ignored.

A reporter was on screen pointing to the digital map on the screen behind her," There was a recent report that a hurricane may form near the Hawaii islands. We suggest the residents take shelter and stay off the water's edge." Butch muted the TV and turned to Buttercup a smirk playing on his lips.

"So you predicted it right. Big whoop." Buttercup rolled her eyes and flinched when Butch caressed her cheek.

"I guess you can stay in my room tonight. That way you'll be safe in case of an emergency."

Buttercup slapped his hand away," Alright." Butch seemed to be taken aback at her response," Looks like I'm taking affect on you."

Buttercup smirked," I was being rhetorical, you dope." Butch reached out to her again, but she flew over to Bubbles and sat next to her. Bubbles was sitting up straight by then and looked up at Butch who seemed pissed. Bubbles patted her sister's shoulder who shrugged it off.

"Want to watch a movie with us, Buttercup?" Bubbles returned her gaze to Butch," You too, Butch."

Buttercup glanced at Boomer who was sitting too close to Bubbles for her taste," Alright, but make it good." Bubbles nodded and hovered over to the wall with the shelves of DVD'S and CD music.

Butch placed himself next to Buttercup and rested his arm over her shoulders, but his attention was on Boomer, who'd spoken up," Where's Brick? Is he in a fit or something?"

Butch neared his nose to Buttercup's neck, his eyes on her expression," Naw, he and Blossom went to the other islands to assure that people have a safe place to stay." Buttercup wanted to smack Butch in the face, but her attention was taken by the sound of thunder outside.

Bubbles placed her hand on the window pane," The wind has picked up a lot."

The movie began to play on the TV screen. No one was paying attention to it, they were staring out the window. The palm trees swayed under the windy water pressure and the thunder continued to roar in the dark sky.

"Should we go help Blossom and Brick? It could speed things up." Bubbles looked troubled.

Boomer stood up leaving Butch and Buttercup alone on the sofa. Butch smirked and pushed Buttercup against the sofa; he neared her glaring face.

Boomer placed a hand on Bubbles head," Don't worry, Bubbles. They'll be fine." Bubbles didn't smile," I know, but what about-"

He cut her off," The animals will be fine, too. They're prepared for this sort of thing. It is the hurricane season." Bubbles smiled slightly," How'd you know I was thinking of them?" Boomer looked back at the others.

Buttercup was trying to shove Butch off of her, while Butch in return chuckled at her attempt. Boomer turned back to the petite blond.

"How couldn't I know that? You're the sweetest princess I know." He place his forehead to hers and stared into her azure blue eyes. Bubbles giggled," What would Princess say?"

Boomer shrugged," Join the 'Brat' club ya brat." Bubbles wrapped her arms around his waist while laughing happily," Oh! Boomer! your so funny."

Blossom entered the room soaking wet and glared at Butch as she spotted him hassling her sister. "Get your hands off her, you jerk!"

Blossom sent her laser beam at him and he instantly moved out of the way. Buttercup yelled out in pain as the laser hit her body. Blossom gasped and both her and Bubbles rushed to their sister.

Buttercup pushed them away," I'm fine! Gosh! I'm not a weakling!" Butch crossed his arms," Except when compared to me."

"Shut up!"

Buttercup was roasted black as the ash remained on her. "I'm going to take a shower." She shoved Butch and Brick on her way out. Brick eyed her," What the hell is her problem?

The girls managed to get the boys to stop bothering them and they crowed into Blossoms room. Blossom brushed her hair as it dried from her shower. "Hey, girls this is a new thing for me. I've never really experienced a storm like this."

Buttercup stared at the rain thundering outside the wide glass window. Bubbles was hugging a bunny that Boomer had given her the other day. "There, there, Mr. Bunny. I'll sing a song for you!" Blossom stared at her sisters through the mirror's reflection, they seemed to be in their own thoughts.

"Bunny, Bunny is not slow. Up, Up and away you go. Hop, Hop!" Bubbles held the cream colored bunny in the air.

Blossom placed her brush down," Okay girls, it's been a week since we decided on a plan. I think I have it a bit more planed out."

Buttercup looked over at her rosy eyed sibling," Alright, let's hear the rest of it." Bubbles placed the furry creature on the floor and sat next to Buttercup on the bed.

"Well, we have to be sneaky about it, otherwise they'll stop us. I've located the room. I'm sure that's what we've been looking for. It has a code lock on it, but I think it doesn't have an alarm of any sort. The code shouldn't be hard to crack, but we have to pass their rooms, so we'll have to go when they're asleep."

Buttercup punched the air in triumph," Yeah! Let's do it tonight!"

Blossom stood up from her stool," We can't yet." Buttercup huffed," And why not? Butch is getting on my last nerve. -I just want to get the hell out of here." Bubbles picked up the bunny once more and held it to her chest," Are you regretting the plan, Blossom?"

"No, it's not that. I just have to average out the time they actually fall asleep. I haven't got a clue if they stay up late." Blossom opened a drawer and pulled out sheets of paper. Buttercup lifted an eyebrow," What's all that?"

Blossom laid them out on the table that was placed in the room," It's a map of the place. I made it."

Bubbles flew over and stared at the map. "Ooo! They have ponies!" Blossom stared at Bubbles who had sparkly azure eyes at the moment. "Horses actually."

Buttercup walked over and pushed Bubbles to the side," Let's see." Her green eyes scanned the map and for a while the three Power Puff Girls tried to figure a way around the boys' rooms.

"There is just no way about it, girls. We'll just have to wait a few weeks."

The Hurricane turned into a category 3 and the impact on the islands weren't as tragic as others.

__A week later__

Buttercup stood in front of a mirror wearing a white wedding dress with a white veil. The dress was strapless and her shoulders were bare. "I hate it." Her voice was depressing to the lady who was hired to dress her with a dress. "But it's so lovely on you."

Bubbles in the background swirled about the room in her own wedding dress. It was covered in glitter diamonds and had only one thin strap about her neck. "Wee! Look Buttercup, I'm a real princess now."

Blossom sat in a chair, dressed in another different design of a dress. The long sleeved dress hugged her every curve and it was tight about her waist, the length of it was in layers that lengthened as it went down," It's not bad, Buttercup. I like it."

Buttercup sighed stepping away from the mirror," You're only saying that because you aren't getting married in two weeks from now." Blossom shrugged," I'm buying a dress too." Bubbles stopped toying around and made her way to her two sisters," When are we leaving?"

Blossom looked up at Bubbles," In three days."

The dresser had not idea what they were talking about, but she had to tell the Rowdy Ruff Boys about it.

______Later that same day________

Bubbles and Boomer were hanging at the Beach shore. They were walking hand in hand," Hey, Boomer, you trust me?" Boomer lightly squeezed her hand," Yes, why?"

Bubbles bit her bottom lip," I love you, Boomer. Please, don't ever forget that." Boomer stopped walking and stared at her strangely," Is something going to happen?" Bubbles shook her head, afraid that if she spoke, the truth would come out.

Boomer rubbed his thumb against her cheek," Bubbles, are you dreading the upcoming event?- If you are, I can wait."

Bubbles placed her hand upon his, pressing it closer to her cheek," No, I'm excited really!"

Her eyes sparked with glitter and her voice was cheerful as the words flowed out of her lips. She wasn't lying. Bubbles wanted to be with him, but she knew that there was a small chance at the opportunity.

_______________

Blossom sat on the kitchen counter eating a banana as she thought over the escape plan. It was simple, but the risk was still high at getting caught. Blossom didn't notice when Brick stood at the door way to stare at her. Blossom sighed taking another bite out of her snack," The dress was nice, too bad it's going to go to waste."

Blossom jumped off the counter and opened the trash can lid. She turned around to find Brick standing in front of her. "I don't think so."

Blossom leaned back toward the trash can as he lean forward toward her. Blossom was slightly intimidated," What do you want, Brick?" Brick encaged her against the counter with his arms.

"You of course."

Blossom turned her head sideways as he leaned in to kiss her, with caused him to place his lips against her cheek. "I'm not that type of girl." Blossom felt as his lips descended down to her collar bone. A pleasant shiver crawled up her back as his right hand touched the back of her neck to keep her from moving.

Blossom wanted to push him away just like the other guys who had tried the same thing with her. But it was hard for her to push him away. His touch was intriguing, something she'd never felt before, so instead of resisting, she stood still trying to clear her contorted thoughts.

She didn't know how long she'd let him touch her, but she was now laying on the countertop with Brick on top of her. His breath was on her neck and Blossom knew her lips were red from the kisses he'd set upon her. Her head was spinning and she could hardly think straight.

"Brick, enough." Her words were weak and meaningless to both of them as Brick ran his hands to her face and kissed her once more. Blossom kissed him back as she had before, but she didn't know if she was doing it right, as she'd never kissed anyone before.

"Hey, Brick, I've been looking everywhere for you man. We're needed at-" Butch stopped talking as he spotted his red eyed brother on top of Blossom. " You know we have rooms for this right?" Brick jumped off Blossom and sneered at his dark green eyed sibling," Yeah, I'll be right there."

Butch shrugged and walked off, leaving them alone. Brick turned back to Blossom who was render less on her back. "We'll have to finish this another time, Blossom." He flew off in a red flash.

Blossom was panting as her mind regained awareness. She stood up after a few seconds and her hair fell about her in waves. Her red ribbon lay on the floor along with her shirt. Blossom became flustered and slid off the counter top to reach for her shirt. 'How did I let it get this far.'

Blossom pulled her shirt on with a small frown. 'You're so stupid, Blossom. How could you let him? How could you?'

Blossom hugged herself and sighed; her legs shook under her. She had to get out of here, Brick was becoming a problem and it was beginning to freak with her senses.

* * *

A/N: The ending scene could've been better, but I was in a rush to get it posted up so....maybe I'll fix it up later on. The next chapter will be called 'The Escape'. One can only guess what it will be about. Review! :3


	13. The Escape

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own PPG or RRB**

_**A/N:**_

_Chapter 13! I thank you guys for the reviews of the last chapter! Bubbles and Boomers turn to get cozy! Enjoy!** :3**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: The Escape

**

* * *

**

The moon was high in the sky, that night and the Power Puff Girls had decided that tonight would be the day they left.

Blossom and the girls snuck out of the right center wing and flew to the right side wing where the Rowdy Ruff Boys slept in their rooms already, or so they thought.

____________

Brick lay on his bed as he threw a red rubber ball against a wall only to catch it and repeat the process. 'Butch seemed pretty disturbed that Buttercup threatened to kill him on his wedding night. Not that that concerns me. Blossom… I wonder what she's scheming. She said that the dress would go to waste….What dress could she have been talking about?'

___________

Boomer stared at the young maid that was reaching on her toes to stock the blanket on top of the closet shelf. " Boomer, how come you just left me for her all of the sudden?"

She turned to him in her short maid dress," I thought we had something."

Boomer who was sitting at the edge of his bed, stared at his socks, his blond bangs covering his eyes. His mind was barely paying attention to the maid. 'Bubbles is hiding something, and she's not telling me. But maybe I'm over thinking things.'

The maid stared at him impatiently," Well?"

" I toled you that it wasn't serious."

She kneeled in front of him, her hands on his knees," I love you, isn't that enough? Why marry that little scrawny girl?" Boomer stood up her hands falling away from him," Because I love Bubbles." He knew she after his money, who wasn't.

The girl stood up," But she's not even that pretty."

Her pouty lips tried to kiss him but he moved away and opened his door," Get out, Mina. I've toled you before that it was all over. Get out."

She bowed her head with a scowl on her lips," Yes, master."

'I'll get rid of her. Power Puff of not. She needs oxygen to live.'

___________

Butch stared at the picture he'd taken of Buttercup and then at the picture of a younger looking her, kissing his brother Brick. He'd caught them by surprise that day, but Brick had explained he'd just been using her.

It turned out to be true, as they found the location of a valuable chemical the Professor had made, thanks to Buttercup. That's how they'd gotten the more inhuman speed from. Even as the girls had also taken the dose they hadn't achieved the speed the boys had attained.

Brick stared at Buttercup's recent photo," I wonder if she still likes Brick. It couldn't have been him she was taking about could it?"

~Flashback~

"I love at how you stare at me. Full of passionate fury." Butch placed his hands at the back of his head casually," I wonder what our children will look like."

Buttercup scoffed and placed her nose in the air," Like that'll ever happen."

Butch smiled," You've always toled your friends that you'd only go for an attractive guy who could whoop your ass." He stretched out his arms at her," Here I am."

Buttercup stared at him in disbelief. "Not even in your dreams, jerk."

~End of Flashback~

Butch sighed in frustration," Why should I care anyway." But he did and that disturbed him even more.

**~In sound proof room~**

Buttercup melted down the machine that was directed to the ocean, with poison held within. Blossom skimmed through files and burned them to shreds, while Bubbles searched for other lethal weapons.

Hours later they decided retreated back to their rooms. "That was easy." Buttercup gloated proudly in triumph.

Blossom smiled," Yeah, who knew." Bubbles hugged herself," I think they trusted us not to try anything funny."

Buttercup rolled her eyes," As is we were stupid enough not to try." Bubbles stopped as her sisters continued on," I'm going to find a bathroom." Buttercup was about to protest, but Blossom stopped her.

"Okay, but be careful Bubbles, we're still in their wing." Blossom urged Buttercup onward.

"Why'd you let her stay? It's dangerous." Buttercup watched her blond sister retreat into the darkness.

Blossom looked back at Bubbles, too" She's been depressed these days, Buttercup. I'm worried about her."

"I've been worrying too, but what can we do?"

"I don't know. Maybe leaving this place will fix things. Bubbles was always, so cheery at home."

________

Bubbles knocked lightly on Boomer's door. She waited for a light to come on, but it didn't as Boomer groggily opened the door.

"Bubbles?"

Bubbles eyes filled with tears and she jumped up to embrace him," Oh, Boomer!" He pulled her into his room with him and closed the door," What is it?"

The room was dark, but the full moon outside shone through the window outlining their forms.

"I'm scared."

He ran his fingers though her light blond hair and stared into her azure eyes," Why?" Bubbles held back her tears, she couldn't rat out her sisters plan. " Do you love me, Boomer?" He nodded a simple yes.

"I trust you to understand me then."

Bubbles reached up to his face and planted a kiss on his smooth lips, her hand lining his jaw. Boomer moaned as Bubbles ran her other hand down his bare chest. She liked the feel of his lean muscles under her touch and soon she found herself pressed against the wall with Boomer tugging at her pajama top.

Bubbles felt a sensation in her chest that she'd never felt before. It felt like fear mixed in with excitement as Boomer continued his attempt.

This was noting like back at the cave- This was true love and compassion. Something she thought had been unreachable to her until now.

Boomer ran his lips down to her collar bone as he let her shirt drop to the floor leaving her bare waist up. Bubbles smiled shyly as he picked her up bridle style and dropped her on his silky dark navy blue bed sheets.

A giggle escaped her lips as he continued to kiss her bare shoulder with a light moan in his throat.

_________

Buttercup zipped up her luggage bag and placed it under the bed. Blossom had gone up ahead home. Later, Bubbles and her would follow in the morning. The plan being altered with Bubbles late return.

Buttercup sighed letting her guard down as a handkerchief suddenly covered her mouth. The Power Puff fighter passed out into darkness before she could even struggle or put up a fight.

* * *

A/N: I was wondering that Boomer never really mentioned who his girlfriend had been, so I decided to make her come out just for this chapter. She's just a small character and probably won't come out....Unless I find more use for her. I'm working on the other chapter, so expect it to be done in a few days or so. Next up is 'Fearful Heart'. Please, Review! :3

Bunnies will dominate the world. Take a look out your window. :3


	14. Fearful Heart

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own PPG or RRB**

_**A/N:**_

_I_ _made a poll on my profile, so go check it out._ _Thank you, fergie12, __DarkXRachel__, __KaoruBC101z__, __SweetAyu__ , and_ _all the others who have reviewed my other chapters._ _Enjoy!:3_

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 4: Fearful Heart_

* * *

Butch stared at Buttercup who lay next to him asleep. She had begun to dream and was silently punching the pillow next to her, a barrier that kept them apart on the bed. He smiled a bit at her attempts to defeat her foe that disturbed her peaceful dream. Buttercup pushed lightly against the pillow mumbling in her light sleep.

"That'll teach you to mess with me, Butch." Her voice was drowsy and Butch leaned in over to whisper into her ear," I give, but answer me this, do you love me more than anyone."

He knew it was stupid and effortless to ask, but the question was burning him inside out. Besides, people who are half asleep hardly understand their surroundings fully. Buttercup's lips quivered into a small pout and Butch smiled inwardly. "Well, what is it?" His voice was low and solid.

"I can't tell you." Her words were sloppy and she seemed to be drifting off back into her heavy sleep. " Can I kiss you then?" Butch smirked, this game was getting fun; Buttercup seemed to be reacting to his words. She didn't respond back this time, but just tilted her head forward as if in agreement. He took his chance, careful not to wake her into reality.

His lips kissed hers softly and slowly, letting her follow in a dreamy trance that she seemed to be in. Buttercup's mouth suddenly hungered for more and she pulled him over the pillow with her arms about his neck. Butch eagerly succumbed to her sudden will.

After a while, her body went totally limp and her breathing evened out. Buttercup had returned into a deep sleep again. Butch panted resting his forehead on hers', his breath falling upon her lips. " I found out your dark secret, Buttercup. Your head over heels for me." His lips formed a smug smirk, this deeply satisfied him.

_____________

Brick opened the door to Boomer's room to find Bubbles, slumbering half covered with the blanket and her naked back facing him. His eyes couldn't advert their gaze. Her bare back was milky smooth and looked good enough to eat. Her light blond hair was wildly spread about the bed, Boomer had a hand over her covered hip. Suddenly, as an after thought, Boomer awoke, squinting in his direction before protectively holding Bubbles' small delicate looking frame to his chest.

"What is it, Brick?"

Brick looked away, his mind back on the matter at hand," Have you seen Blossom? She's not in her room, but I can see you're busy at the moment." He turned to leave and Bubbles who had awoken curled up against Boomer, her face burning in embarrassment.

"I better go."

"Alright."

He didn't hear the double meaning in her words.

__________

Brick opened Butch's door to find Buttercup and him in bed. "Okay, who said this was fuck with the girls night." Butch who had looked up at the sound of the door, rolled his eyes," I didn't touch her. We just bunked together. What's got your underwear in a bunch?"

Brick glowered at his ass of a brother," Blossom is not in the area. Seen her?"

"No, but give me a minute and I'll help."

Buttercup waited until Brick had left the room to slap Butch across the face. One was hard enough to deal with, but he caught her hand before it got that far. Buttercup pierced his face with her jade eyes," What the hell's your problem?! Drugging me to drag me into your freaking room! Pervert!"

Butch dropped her hand," For your information it wasn't me who did that. It was some fucked up maid, who thought you were Bubbles and tried to dump you at the bottom of the stupid ocean to drown."

Buttercup stared down at herself. He seemed to telling the truth because then some of her clothes would've probably been missing. "Alright, then why bring me to your room?"

" I needed the company. Plus, it's fun watching you sleep. You still fighting tough guys in your dreams by the look of it." Buttercup blushed with a huff," Just leave already." He did as she said, to her surprise.

________

Brick continued to search for Blossom, he was beginning to think that Blossom had left back to her home town. He tried to ignore the odd ache growing in his chest. 'I knew I felt something for Blossom, but not like this- not actual love of any kind.'

Blossom let her luggage fall down on the ground to her sides. Her long bright hair blew in the passing breeze and a sigh escaped her delicate lips. She was home at last…but some how the heaviness in her chest didn't disappear. Townsville looked in great shape despite the Power Puff Girls absence.

Blossom stood at the edge of a tall building gazing out among the Townsville's citizens. "The girls should be on their way here soon. I'll wait for them to show up, but hopefully the Rowdy Ruff Boys don't notice our absence right away. They usually don't wake up early in the morning."

A few minutes later a red streak headed toward her direction and a dreadful fear filled her heart. "Brick, what are you doing here?" He hovered in front of her, his ruby red eyes unreadable. " I'm here to ask you to go back with me."

Blossom turned her face away," You can't threaten me. My sisters and I ruined everything that you had schemed back at the island." Brick's face held no emotion, his ruffled hair swaying in the breeze under his red cap. " I'm not threatening you. I'm begging you." His voice wasn't weak or tender, but it wasn't cruel either.

"You don't understand, Townsville needs the Power Puff Girls." Blossom knew she was in denial.

Brick pointed out towards the town, "Look around you, Blossom. It's still standing. The city is just fine without you."

"No, I don't want to be married to you. I don't believe you actually love me."

"I've toled you several times already, haven't I? I admit it, I said it to mess with you, but I meant it too." Blossom glared at him, her heart picking up its' pace. " You hardly know me enough to fall in love with me."

"I know you like reading books and finish it in a day if it catches your interest. When you can't sleep at night you like to drink hot chocolate. It helps you fall back asleep. You never get used to the idea of actually living without your sisters. You have always dreamed of getting married to someone to have a huge wedding party. And you have never had a real boyfriend and I can tell you why-it's because your in love with me."

Blossom took in a sharp breath before shaking her head in refusal," I hardly know you." Brick scoffed to the side," Stop lying, Blossom. We grew up together, and you know all my strengths and weaknesses. We know each other inside out."

It was true- She knew plenty of things about him. His likes his dislikes, and some of his hobbies. Blossom didn't dare look his way. She didn't know what to say. Did she really love him? That thought had never crossed her mind, even after the incident in his kitchen.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Brick. "I know you don't want to leave Townsville, but I can't return here. I care enough that I won't force you to come with me." Blossom bit her bottom lip, he wasn't evil after all. Badness ran in his blood, but he could love in his own way too.

"Why can't you stay?" Her voice sounded unsteady and it surprised her.

This answer soothed Brick as she was showing interest in the subject. " I have made something of myself in the islands. Nothing here is worth coming back to. Except you, but I can't convince myself to stay just for one person." No, she couldn't love him, he was just messing with her again.

Blossom rubbed her arm and stared at him. Then, with a firm strong voice she spoke clearly," I want to stay here." Her word was final. Brick knew that, and his beautiful face glared at her in hatred. "Fine. Whatever, I'll just keep living the way I was before. That's fine." He flew off, a trail of dark red in his wake. He wasn't sure if he was mad at her or himself.

______A Week Later______

Bubbles stared at her Octi and wiped the silent tears that spilled down her face. She was laying on her stomach upon her familiar bed. Boomer hadn't come to get her. He didn't even bother to find out why she'd left. Bubbles hadn't wanted to leave him, but she knew she couldn't live without her sisters. She had hoped that he would come to find her, maybe then, she'd go back with him.

Buttercup had bought an new laptop and was working on her assignment in the other room. The sound of Buttercup's music radiated into her own room making her less lonely.

Blossom had been acting weird. It was odd that she didn't like talking about the trip, not even about her arrival. Bubbles sighed and stood up, she hadn't touched her laptop since she'd been taken to the Rowdy Ruff Boys mansion.

"I'm sorry, Caramel. I don't think I can chat with you anymore. I love Boomer and I can't go back to life as if I never knew that."

Bubbles walked out of her room and found Blossom crying on the sofa. "Blossom, what's wrong?" Blossom looked up startled," Nothing, Bubbles."

Bubbles walked over to her leader and sat down next to her. "You want to hold Octi?" Blossom took the stuffed animal from Bubbles, who was holding it out to her. Blossom squeezed it into a hug," Hey, Bubbles. How do you know if you love someone?"

Bubbles clasped her hands together and smiled," Well, you have to feel it." Blossom looked over at her younger sibling," How do you know what to feel?"

Bubbles tapped her lips," Well- It's like when you want to be near him even if it's just for a second and at times your heart feels like it'll burst out of you." Blossom tugged at her red hair ribbon that held her hair up. "What if your not suppose to love him?"

Bubbles rolled her eyes," Not you too, Blossom. Boomer thought he couldn't love me cause we were meant to destroy each other. We control what we do with our lives- we make our own fate." Blossom dropped Octi on the ground," Wait, Bubbles, are you telling me that you and Boomer loved each other."

Bubbles' eyes widened, she had just spilled the beans," Um, yes.-" Depression filled her eyes, "I still do." Blossom stood up," Why didn't you tell me?" Bubbles played with her light blond pigtail," I was scared at what you girls would do- like make me leave him."

"Bubbles…." Blossom felt horrid, because she'd taken Bubbles love away and her little sister's heart was nowhere near being healed.

* * *

A/N:Bubbles left Boomer!=0 And I made Brick check in on his brothers' rooms make him a bit jelouse. :) But I think I lost my train of thought on Blossom's and Brick's part, but I think it worked out pretty well. Next up is 'Love, Is It Real'.


	15. Love, Is It Real

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own PPG or RRB**

_**A/N:**_

Sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is. Not as long as I'd want it to be, but something none the less. Enjoy! _**:3**_

* * *

_Chapter 15: Love, is it real?_

* * *

'Love is it real?' Blossom stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The eldest and calmest of the team glanced at the photo of the Professor. It was framed into a heart shape frame and placed next to the sink.

~Flashback~

"Professor, Buttercup messed up my science project, again." Blossom tugged at her father's lab coat. Buttercup came rushing in with a broken beaker," Did not, it was Bubbles!" Blossom pointed upstairs," She's asleep!" The girls continued to argue.

"Now girls, lets not get into a fight, now." He took the broken beaker and disposed of it properly. "Now Buttercup apologize to your sister and help her clean up the mess." Buttercup crossed her arms," Uhrr, do I have to?"

The professor stared at his daughter. Buttercup huffed," Alright, professor."

"That's my girl."

_____

Blossom screamed at Buttercup," See what you did! They took the 'S' chemical! Now they're going to be just as fast as we are. You told them where it was didn't you! How could you be so stupid to fall for their tricks?!"

Buttercup wiped her solem frown away and anger filled her expression," Okay, I admit it! I toled him where to find it, but I never thought he'd steal it to reek havoc!" Bubbles patted her sister's back," It's okay, Buttercup, I know love can blind sometimes."

Buttercup slapped her sister's hand away," Shut up, you weakling. It wasn't even love. It was just stupid nonsense. Love beyond blood isn't real. It never will be. Even less with them in the picture."

~End of Flashback~

Blossom placed the photo down and wiped away the tears that had began to apear. "Buttercup dosen't, but Bubbles believes in it. Why can't I?" Blossom stared down at her hands as she tried to stop them from shaking.

_______

Bubbles stared out the window and sighed. Boomer wasn't coming no matter how much she wished it. Buttercup closed the lime laptop and stared at her sister with her poker face," Bubbles, you've been like this for long enough, don't you think? What's your deal?" Bubbles placed her head on Buttercup's shoulder and her voice began to crack as she talked," I miss Boomer, and I'm scared that he'll hate me for lying to him."

Buttercup stared down at her sibling," What are you saying, Bubbles? Don't tell me he got to you. It's all lies to stop you from leaving. Trust me I've been there." Bubbles sniffled and looked up at her raven haired sibling," I love him…he does, too." Buttercup stared down at her light blond haired sister," He doesn't, I tell you."

Bubbles sat up putting on a brave face," He does, I made him- I made him change his way of seeing things, and Blossom, too…I think." Buttercup stared at her," No, don't tell me sugary Blossom actually likes those boys."

Bubbles wiped her tears," I'm not sure, but I'm certain she doesn't hate them. She never has."

Blossom walked into the living room again and found Buttercup and Bubbles waiting for her. "We're going back, Buttercup. I called the Proffessor and he says that it's fine."

Buttercup took a step forward to protest, but Blossom held her hand up to speak first," You don't have to come, Buttercup. I feel that I need to try and find an answer to what I've been feeling. Brick is the only one who can help me. His reaction to my return will tell me everything I need to know."

Bubbles smiled and jumped into the air," Yay! I'll go get my things." She flew off in a gust, hoping that Buttercup would come on her own will, too.

"I'm staying here. You girls can go and make fools of yourselves. I don't care." Buttercup crossed her arms and turned around. Blossom walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder," I know Brick hurt you, Buttercup, but he was still just a boy. He's matured since then and so have his brothers."

Buttercup glared at the ground," He didn't hurt me."

Blossom sighed and walked away, to go into her room to pack up.

Buttercup let her bangs cover her face," He damage me in ways you will never know of, but that's over and done with. Love- it just isn't for me."

_________

Boomer pick up his cup and stood off the couch in the living room. He headed over to the door to dump the cup into the trash can when Bubbles appeared at the door way.

Bubbles reached out to him as soon as she saw him, but his fist met her jaw instead. The luminous feeling in her heart drained out automatically and was soon replaced with bitter sweetness. Pain ran up her jaw and her lower lip cracked open, letting the blood flow freely out of her.

He continued to beat her and throw her through mirrors that made up most of the decor of the room. Her screams echoed through out the hallways and her tears where held back in fear of making him more irritated.

_________

Blossom stepped into the study room and found Brick redrawing some of the blue prints she had destroyed the night she and her sisters had raided their things.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brick didn't bother to look up at her when he spoke.

Blossom walked over to him and looked at his progress," I didn't know you had it memorized. It's coming out pretty good." Brick placed the pen down and pushed himself away from the desk," What do you want?"

Blossom stared at his chest, afraid to meet his gaze," I want stay with you now. I changed my mind." Brick scoffed and walked over to a shelf of books," Right, and I'm an idiot who believes that crap." Blossom pulled his arm to get him to move closer to her, but he didn't let her budge him. "I admit it! I was wrong, okay, but don't expect me to beg."

Brick turned to look at her and Blossom let her arm go limp to her side," I won't beg. I'd rather leave and forget you ever said you actually loved me." Blossom held her breath, his next words would be to see if he would pass the test or not.

Brick glanced to the side," You expect me to just let you back into my life. As if you were this grand thing to just change your mind and I am just to take it with open arms."

He turned away from her and walked towards the door," Get the hell out of my property, Power Puff." Blossom felt tears sting at the edge on her eyes and her heart called out to him.

Brick was shocked when Blossom glided over to him and pressed her lips against his. Her hair brushing against the side of his face. The red raspberry scent she had always held flowed onto him as he was pressed up against the door.

_________

Bubbles winced as Boomer lifted his hand to hit her face once more. His heavy breathing filled the sudden silence. Bubbles opend her azure eyes as a warm liquid fell upon her face. Her hand reached out to touch his flushed cheek.

He was crying desperately as she ran her fingers through his silky blond hair in a tender way. "I'm sorry, Boomer. I guess, I was scared of what my sisters would think." She smiled as she tiled her head to the side," Just like you, hu."

Boomer fell into her bossom and held her close to him as he continued to cry. "I love you, Bubbles. Don't just leave me like that."

Bubbles who was also crying clung to him even tighter," I won't. I promise. I'll die first, before I do it again."

__________

Butch walked up to Buttecup who was sitting on the edge of the pool. " Look at what we have here. A divine was sent to me again, I see." Buttercup stood up and crossed her arms," I was dragged here. I had no other choice, but to follow my sisters."

Butch smirked," They came like love sick puppies, but you came here all soured up." He manuverd his way to stand behind her and whisper into her ear," How will you react when I tell you that I know your dark secret."

Buttecup stepped away from him, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against him. She stood still," What the hell are you blathering about?"

Butch smirked and kissed her ear," It'll be more fun for you to figure it out."

* * *

**A/N:** Next Up 'The Dark Secret'. Hopefully, I'll update sooner this time around. **_:3_**


	16. The Dark Secret

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own PPG or RRB._

_**A/N: Thank you for ALL the reviews. Much appreciated. =) I'm sorry that the Boomer Bubbles scene was a bit too 'messed up' as some would put it. My choices were violent or gushy. Violent as in what I wrote or gushy as to where they run into each others arms and make up for the misunderstanding. I chose violent. One of my friends read it and told me they could've just argued without it getting so messy. That was a hit in the head. I agree with her, but I'm not changing the scene. But if I did it would go some thing along the lines like this:**_

**__________**

Boomer pick up his cup and stood off the couch in the living room. He headed over to the door to dump the cup into the trashcan when Bubbles appeared at the door way. His first instinct was to hit her, but he retrained his anger and stared at her azure eyes. She was crying as he stared at her in hatred.

"Boomer, I missed you." Her voice came out small and feeble.

He tightened his hands into fists at his sides and the cup crushed within his left hand. "If you had cared you would've told me you were going to leave… or should I say escape."

His word cut her internally," I know I should have, but I was scared. I thought you would understand. I thought you would go find me to get an explanation." Boomer turned his face away from her, " Well you were wrong. I don't waste my time with traders like you. I trusted you! You just left and expected me to sit here and figure out your plan!"

Bubbles took a step closer to him, her hand reaching out to his shoulder," Boomer…" The pain inside her was tearing her apart, she couldn't bare seeing Boomer like this. It was her fault and she knew it. "You really hurt me Bubble! I wish I could crush you on the spot." He grabbed her shoulders in a swift movement and caught Bubbles by surprise. His grip tightened on her shoulders and Bubbles winced in pain. Boomer released her when her shirt sleeve made a ripping sound. Boomer had lowered his head so his blond silky bangs hid half of his face, his electric blue eyes out of her view.

His shoulders began to shake and Bubbles half expected him to start mocking her in laughter. Instead, tears ran down his sudden rosy cheeks and he bit his lips to hold back a sob. " Boomer, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean you any harm I swear. Don't cry. Please don't." Bubbles continued to silently cry in her anguish and pulled his body to hold him to her. Her embrace was one sided as Boomer stood still.

He spoke with a dark tone," I want to crush you Bubbles, but I can't." Bubbles looked up at him looking pitiful. His face unhardened and his soft features replaced the hatred they once formed. "I love you Bubbles and I'll try to understand your reasons for leaving." A small smile formed on her lips. Her sweet Boomer wasn't lost to her after all.

__________

_**A/N: Both parts go with this chapter, I would think. And now for chapter 16! Enjoy! :3**_

* * *

Chapter 16: The Dark Secret

* * *

Butch walked up to Buttercup who was sitting on the edge of the pool. " Look at what we have here. A divine was sent to me again, I see." Buttercup stood up and crossed her arms," I was dragged here. I had no other choice, but to follow my sisters."

Butch smirked," They came like love sick puppies, but you came here all soured up." He maneuvered his way to stand behind her and whisper into her ear," How will you react when I tell you that I know your dark secret."

Buttercup stepped away from him, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against him. She stood still," What the hell are you blathering about?"

Butch smirked and kissed her ear," It'll be more fun for you to figure it out."

Buttercup turned in Butch's grasp and stared into his forest green orbs," Tell me what you think you know. Quit playing mind games."

The corners of his lips turned upward into a smug smile,"Remember that day I decided to save you?" Buttercup stared at him trying to recall that day," What about it?" Butch released her and placed his arms hands behind his head," You were sleep talking and then when I asked you to kiss me- you did."

Buttercup glared in his direction," What does that prove? Nothing, as far as I'm concerned." Butch stared at her," It proves that you dying for me."

She stared at him in disbelief,"It proves that you are lying." He took a step closer to her," Why would I lie? I have nothing to gain in return. I know it's true, so your denial is just amusing to me."

Buttercup eyed him warily," I could have mistake you for someone else. I was asleep after all." He shook his finger at her," You were talking about me in you dream. You said my name." Buttercup huffed," Whatever."

Butch smirked," So you submit to it?" Buttercup turned away from him and crossed her arms over her breasts," Not even in your dreams, you jerk."

Butch grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him," I don't need to dream. I know you love me."

"I don't."

Her eyes hardened, she refused to look at him, instead her vision was on his chest.

"Why?"

Buttercup raised her jade eyes to look at him, surprised by his question. Why would he even care? "Cause it's stupid."

He stared into her jade sphere eyes, bothered by her sudden glum tone," What is? The idea or love itself?" She stared at him fiercely,"Both."

Butch didn't comment back. Finally, Buttercup looked up to look at his dangerous forest green eyes. His stare made her unhappy. He raised his hands toward her slightly.

"Don't touch me."

"Why shouldn't I?", Butch tugged her forward and his arms closed around her waist in a swift movement.

The green Power Puff girl's muscles stiffened as she felt herself in his arms. Buttercup felt safe and threatened at the same time. Part of her wanted to lean onto him and feel the strength of his muscles on her skin, but there was another part that made it hard for her to be this close to him. Fear.

"Butch, don't make me repeat myself again." She mumbled irritated against his shoulder.

"Repeat what?" Butch sounded smug. "I just want to be close to you. A hug."

"You don't give no freak'n hugs. Now let me go!" She tried to pull away from his embrace.

Buttercup pushed against his firm chest, but Butch pressed an open mouthed kiss to her lips. Buttercup continued to pull away, but Butch placed a hand at the back of her head and kept her in place. His lips hungrily brushing against hers. Buttercup bit his bottom lip at an attempt to get him to stop, but he just dominated the kiss even more.

The iron taste of his blood began to enter her mouth. Buttercup mumbled against his lips. "I hate you."

He pulled away a few seconds later, but still held her in place. His breath was rigid and so was Buttercup's. "I love you, Buttercup. I don't care if you believe me. I know you feel the same way… It's your dark secret after all."

___________

Bubbles ran her fingers through Boomers silky blond hair as they sat in silence. The silence wasn't unpleasant. It was relaxing to them both, just to be near each other again.

Boomer then decided to ruin the quiet moment and spoke up carefully, almost a whisper," Bubbles, I feel bad for hurting you like that. I hope you're not mad with me."

Bubbles smiled down at the man in her arms," It's reasonable that you were irritated by my thoughtless actions. I should have left a note explaining the situation." He looked up at her with his electric blue eyes," What made you leave? Did you leave for your sisters or on you own accord?"

Bubbles sighed," Both actually. I'm a Power Puff. We were born together and together we have to stay." Boomer pondered over her words," You mean your sisters came back." Bubbles nodded, her pigtails bobbing up and down. He loved how her hair was lively as she.

Bubbles flinched as she breathed in and Boomer pulled away to stare at her. A purple bruise was forming on her left shoulder. He could see it as the sleeve had been torn off in his fury.

Guilt formed within him. He should've been less violent with her, but hatred was part of him. It wasn't easy to rid of it from one day to the other, but he would try… for Bubbles.

___________

Butch walked into the mansion and Buttercup followed him flustered. He wasn't going to get to her that easily.

No way was she going to admit she held feelings for the toughest fighter of the Rowdy Ruff Boys. She could barley stand the fact that her body sometimes wished he'd stay close to her. The feeling sickened her, but she didn't know if it was in a good or bad way.

"Let's go find Brick. He must have run into Blossom by now." Butch glanced back at the raven haired girl. "I wonder how he reacted to the return of Townsville's Power Puff Girls."

Buttercup ignored him. For all she knew her leader and Butch's leader were together and acting sappy. She wanted to gag.

Buttercup and Butch soon found Brick and Blossom in the dinning room eating ice-cream cones. "Oh, hey Buttercup. You want some?" Buttercup stared at the bright haired woman stunned at the casualness in her tone.

" Oh, why yes, Blossom, I'd love some." Her face held a huge fake smile.

Blossom stood up," What flavor do you want. There's strawberry, mint-"

Buttercup suddenly frowned and slapped her hands on the table. "Are you crazy girl?! You're just going to pretend that this is all normal!" Blossom frowned slightly," No, I'm not crazy, Buttercup. In fact we're going home later for dinner. The professor would like that. Plus, I have some news for you all."

The rest of the visit was odd for Buttercup and Bubbles. Blossom didn't bring the topic up again and Boomer didn't want Bubbles to leave again.

"Bubbles, here is my e-mail. You can tell me what your sibling has decided, later on." Boomer smiled at her dejectedly.

Bubbles grasped his hands in hers. "Don't worry, Boomer. I won't stay away long. I'll come visit, no matter what my sisters want." Her smile brought light back into his restless mind.

___**The Professor's house at the dinner table**___

Blossom looked around the small kitchen," Professor, how has it been going?" The Professor stared at his eldest daughter," It's been good, Blossom. A bit lonely as usual with you girls gone and all, but your grown and it's natural."

Buttercup poked nonchalantly at her food," Is it natural for a Power Puff to end up with a Rowdy Ruff Boy as a boyfriend." The Professor sat still in his chair and his face went pale. Bubbles placed her hand on top of her father's hand," Professor, are you okay?" Blossom glared at Buttercup," Why'd you just say that out of nowhere? I was going to make it in a less stressful environment!" Buttercup rolled her eyes," He's fine, look."

The Professors' skin color returned to him as he turned to look at Blossom," Is this true, Blossom?"

"Yes, Professor."

"I thought those boys were no longer bothering you girls." Bubbles broke into the conversation," They're not bad Professor. They live in Hawaii now, and they keep it safe."

Buttercup placed her fork down on the plate," I say otherwise." Blossom stared at her father happily," They are a bit hard to handle, but nothing a little help from us won't fix. Bubbles managed to pull Boomer out of his brothers bad influences and I bet I can change Brick's attitude." Bubbles giggled," Buttercup wants Butch for herself, but she's too hard headed to admit it!"

Buttercup flushed," I don't want him. I want him ten feet under; that's where I want him!" Her two sisters laughed and to Buttercup's surprise so did the Professor.

____________

Bubbles began to type out a letter for Boomer.

_Boomer,_

_My sister Blossom said that we will be moving back with the Professor. That makes me_

_so happy. I've missed him so much. I don't see him as often as I should. Anyway, _

_Blossom said that she and Brick are going steady. We'll visit often, but Townsville is our _

_home and we can't abandon it in the very least. I understand you boys can't come back, _

_but with our speed we can go to Hawaii every day and be back in the same day with lots _

_of time to spare. We still have to pay off our debts, but now with the part time jobs we _

_plan to get, it should be easy to handle. Buttercup is still getting used to the idea, but a _

_push from Butch should get her in a good mood. :_

_With Tons Of Love,_

_Bubbles_

* * *

A/N: Next up 'Love Isn't Real, It's Life'. Review! :3


	17. Love Isn't Real, It's Life

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB_**

**_A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, but depression has kept me from writing as of late. I'm getting to adjust my emotions and will continue updating. Hopefully more often. Enjoy! :3_**

* * *

_Chapter 17: Love Isn't Real, It's Life _

* * *

The day was sunny and bright at the Florida beach. The waves rushing up and down the sandy shore as the ceremony continued to process. Many benches were placed in front a flowery alter made up of 'Eat My Dust' ornamental flowers.

The red blood color of the flowers matched Brick's eyes as he watched the couple getting married. The smell of the salty sea was pleasant, and the violins that played a soft tune of music as the priest talked.

Boomer stared into Bubbles' azure blue eyes and ignored the priest who was marrying them off. Bubbles had her light blond hair up into a bun with various curls falling about her head.

Her white wedding dress was the same one she had picked just a few months ago, before the girls left the Rowdy Ruff Boys' mansion.

Her silk veil clung to the back of her hair and the diamond necklace glittered in the sun. The wedding was at the beach in Florida as they would spend their honeymoon in Walt Disney's amusement park.

Bubbles stared at Boomer lovingly and tenderly. Part of her dream was coming true. She was marrying the man of her dreams and no one was going to get in her way.

Buttercup sat on one of the benches with Butch sitting next to her. His arm was casually around her shoulders. Buttercup still hadn't admitted her true feelings to him, but Butch was sure he would see her true feelings towards him soon enough.

For now they were just companions as Blossom would put it.

Buttercup glanced at Butch who wasn't paying attention to the ceremony. He was staring at the couple, but he seemed to be lacking the attention needed during the ceremony.

"You think Bubbles will move out of Townsville after this."

Butch turned to look at the dark haired Power Puff," Probably, but I bet you and Blossom will be coming along too, right." Buttercup gripped her purse," I guess."

Buttercup suddenly felt uncomfortable in the dress, Blossom had forced her to wear. It was short cut and her chest felt too exposed, but she hadn't felt that way until Butch mentioned the fact that they may have to live under the same roof, again.

That meant seeing him every day and every hour of her life. She didn't know if she could stand being that near him. It was dangerous to even think about it. Her heart had begun to pick up speed and it unnerved her.

"It'll be fun with you around, again." Butch sounded husky as he whispered into her ear. Buttercup flushed and pushed his arm off her shoulders," I highly doubt that."

Blossom and Brick were sitting in front of them, quietly enjoying the ceremony. At least Blossom thought Brick was also enjoying it. Their hands were intertwined into one another and Blossom rested her head on Brick's shoulder. She sighed dreamingly as Bubbles and Boomer said their, I do's and kissed.

"I'm so happy for Bubbles. I'm glad that Boomer makes her that happy."

Brick stared down at Blossom and kissed her forehead," Boomer always was a softy, after we grew up." Blossom smiled," Well, that's good." Brick lifted her chin and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Blossom smiled into his kiss and returned it with her own.

Buttercup grunted when she saw her leader kissing Brick. They couldn't wait till the ceremony was over. 'It's like they can't have enough of each other. It's disgusting.' Butch smirked as he stared at the irritated Buttercup.

She was jealous that her sisters had someone and she didn't. Butch shoved Buttercup down onto the bench and pinned her down. Her jade green eyes stared back at him in anger," Get off. The ceremony isn't over."

Butch leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He hadn't done that since forever and he was filled with pleasure at the feel of her lips, once again. Buttercup pushed against his chest, her hands clutching his shirt in her fists.

Blossom, Brick, the Professor, and the rest of the guests followed the wedding couple to the limo, and left Buttercup and Butch behind as they went unnoticed in all the excitement. Princess crossed her arms," I can't believe one of the power puffs actually got married, before me!"

She turned around to look up at her father," Daddy! I want a husband! Make him the hottest man alive!"

Her father stared at her spoiled daughter who was dressed in a yellow silk dress with golden heels and jewelry. The solid gold tiara added on her red hair only made her more beautiful to his eyes. He took out his cell phone. How could he deny such a simple request?

Blossom scoffed and rolled her eyes," You never change. Do you, Princess?" Princess flipped her long flowing red hair," Of course I do. I grow ever more lovely don't I, Brick?" Blossom stared up at him with an eye brow lifted. Why did she address him, as if they were aquatinted? As far as she knew they hardly knew each other. Brick had the same expression on his face, before replacing it with an evil grin.

His arms wrapped around Blossoms well formed waist," Hardly would notice." He places his chin on top of Blossom's head. Princess scowled," Whatever. Who cares for your opinion, anyway?"

A large check was placed in front of Brick's face and Princess's father pointed to his daughter. Blossom gaped," What? No way, he's mine!" There was no way Brick was going to marry Princess, for money. Brick glanced at the sum of money," No thanks. I have what I want." He held Blossom closer to his body.

Buttercup moaned into his kiss and continued to feebly stop his attempt in kissing her. Buttercup hated the feeling bursting in her chest. The urge to pull him closer and tell him that she loved him.

She detested the fact that her heart had betrayed her by falling in love with Butch. She had sworn to herself that she would hate the Rowdy Ruff Boys, but Butch had gotten into her heart and now she wasn't sure if she could rip him out.

Butch ran his fingers through her raven dark hair and pulled away an inch from her face. His breath fell on her swollen lips," Admit it, Buttercup."

Buttercup was breathing heavily and her chest kept heaving against his firm muscular one. "Admit what? That you're an ass." Butch laughed and kissed her again. Buttercup's eyes widened, she hadn't expected that again.

~~~~At the After Party~~

Bubbles threw the flower bouquet over her head and into the crowd of girls behind her. Blossom tried to jump up to catch the flowers that will encourage Brick to ask her to marry him, but Princess shoved Blossom to the side," Move! It's mine!"

The bouquet of flowers ended up landing on Buttercup's lap as she was sitting near by the crowd. She picked it up and scrunched up her nose at it. "Yuk."

Bubbles wagged her finger at her sister," Nu-uh, Buttercup. You have to keep it. It's tradition." Buttercup turned to the Professor like a child," Professor!" He laughed lightly at Buttercup's attempt to get rid of the flowers," I say you keep it for Bubbles sake, Buttercup."

Buttercup crossed her arms and grumbled under her breath. Mitch sat down next to her," Hey what's up Buttercup? Haven't seen ya hanging around much in Townsville recently."

Bubbles leaned into Boomer as they danced their song that had come up. The guests were also about the floor. The lights flashed in the dark room filled with wine and food and decorated with flowers and crystals that shone in the dark.

Blossom was dancing with Brick as well and Brick was keeping random conversations going about the people attending the wedding. "So why did you invite the bratty girl?"

Blossom shook her head," I didn't want to, but Bubbles said we should since she was the one keeping Townsville safe during our departure." Brick looked surprised," Wasn't she evil like us- I mean like last time we saw her."

Blossom leaned over to his ear and spoke, sure that he'd hear her over the music," I guess she isn't really evil -just spoiled rotten."

Blossom continued enjoying herself when she spotted Butch arguing with Mitch. "Oh, boy." Brick glanced down at her," What is it?" Blossom sighed," It looks like your brother is starting trouble with one of Buttercup's friends."

Brick turned around and spotted them," He knows this is important to Boomer and Bubbles. I'm sure he's not stupid enough to ruin it."

Butch punched Mitch without using his super strength that would've certainly killed him, but he was thinking on it. Mitch was thrown onto one of the tables causing it to break into two. "Quit it!" Buttercup grabbed Butch's arm. He just pushed her to the side and aimed toward Mitch again, as the other man walked towards him in fury.

The two boys continued to fight and soon it came down to the point that Boomer decided to take action. 'They're messing my day. Bubbles day!' He glanced at Bubbles who was on the verge of tears. Butch pushed Mitch into the wedding cake and the crowd gasped in disgrace.

Bubbles watched with horror as the fighting continued and no one did anything. Suddenly Boomer crashed into his brother and pushed him out the glass window with him. Bubbles began to cry. This was awful.

The music had stopped and many of the tables and decorations were already ruined and to make it worse, the wedding cake was splattered on the floor.

"I think this may go to court." Blossom shook her head.

Buttercup glared at Mitch," This is your fault! And for your information, I'm not into you! Or anyone for that fact!"

Bubbles grabbed the front of Mitch's shirt," You ruined MY CAKE!" Her kind azure eyes full of tears as she felt rage fill her. Blossom walked over and placed a hand on her sister's arm," Calm down, Bubbles. It's probably Butch's fault."

"BUTCH! "

Bubbles rushed out the broken window to help Boomer with his, oh so adorable brother.

Buttercup smirked," I bet, he'll be scared out of his shit when he sees our sweet Bubbles like that." Blossom sighed in annoyance," How are we going to fix this?"

After Mitch was dismissed from the party, Buttercup rushed to a nearby bakery to buy a new cake that would replace the ruined cake. Blossom quickly removed the broken furniture and Brick replaced them with extras.

The After Party resumed as if nothing had occurred in the first. The guests forgetting the disturbing actions that had occurred a few minutes before continued to enjoy the couples' celebration.

Buttercup stared at the grumbling boy sitting next to her," Your lucky Blossom thinks quickly. You're such an ass. Seriously, it's not like you had to go crazy over his confession towards me."

Butch stared at his hands. He felt disgraced. He wasn't suppose to feel that protective of her, but he did and even then she wasn't accepting her own feeling towards him.

Her next sentence took him by surprise," I guess you really do care, hu." A light blush played on her cheeks.

His sudden smirk made the smile on her lips disappear," Don't think I enjoyed you destroying my sisters important day."

* * *

A/N: I got a bit carried away at the end, but hey I wanted to make this chapter at least four pages. Will Buttercup and Butch finally get together? Next up 'New Plans Awaited'. _: 3_


	18. New Plans Awaited

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB_**

_**A/N:** Yay! My _100th _reviewer is __andee-08__! Thank You for all the reviewers who made this possible! I'm so happy! Enjoy! :3_

* * *

_Chapter 18: New Plans Awaited_

* * *

Blossom watched from the small table in the living room, as Buttercup and Butch played a video game on the big plasma TV screen. Life was easier to bear with now...

The Power Puff Girls made a deal with Princess. Princess would protect Townsville, but the girls would go and visit weekly to keep up with her progress. Maybe Princess would learn to be less selfish, but that was highly unexpected.

Bubbles and Boomer had said they were going out to ride the horses about an hour ago. Blossom guessed that maybe they were racing them around the island by now. Brick and she went on a ride the other day and it ended up with them in a bed.

Blossom rubbed her stomach unconsciously, she wondered if she would have a child of Brick soon. They'd already been married for 3 months and she shouldn't be expecting one soon, but the thought of being a mother was an absolute excitement to her.

Buttercup shoved Butch as she made her car pass him with the sudden distraction. "Ha! I win!" Butch growled and then jumped Buttercup, pushing her against the arm of the sofa.

"You cheated."

Buttercup smirked," You do it all the time. Besides if it was a real race I would've won."

Butch mirrored her expression," Want to bet on that?"

"You're on."

Blossom rolled her eyes while they raced out of the room in a flash of green and forest green. They always found ways to challenge one another and always rubbing in into both of their faces. It was childish really- but in a cute way. Brick walked into the room covered in mud. He looked at Blossom while walking over in her direction. "Hey." Blossom covered her nose, he stunk," How was the mission rescue?"

"It reeked, but hey it was totally worth the effort."

"Really, why's that?"

"I got to get down and dirty. Duh!"

Blossom stared at him, something was off. Her rosy pink eyes stared at his head. His red brown hair was messier that usual due to the mud and lack of combing, but something was missing. Brick waited for her to finish analyzing him. "Where's your red cap?"

"I gave it to Bubbles last night after dinner."

Blossom stared at him surprised," Why?" He shrugged," I felt like it." Blossom bit her lower lip. 'There has to be a reason.'

Brick noticed the reproach fullness in her eyes. "I still prefer you over her. Besides I only gave it to her because she wanted to wash it." Blossom glanced out the window a pout on her pink lips," I heard from Butch that you thought I was the boring one out of my sisters. Only good for some type of entertainment."

Brick smirked," Yeah, I thought you were a pretty boring girl. Still I found you intriguing. Turns out I was in love." Blossom smiled weakly at him. She still wasn't that trustful in his words, but she really wanted to believe him. Brick turned to Boomer as he walked into the room with Bubbles. She looked pale," I feel sick, Blossom."

Blossom stood up and walked up to her light blond sister," Bubbles, what happened?" She turned to glare at Boomer. He raised his hands up slightly," We were just eating out on our picnic and she just fell ill." Bubbles held on to Blossom's shoulder," I just need to lie down." Blossom sighed," No, Bubbles, we have to take you to the Professor. He'll make sure if it's just a minor thing or not."

As Blossom exited the room with Bubbles she over heard Boomer and Brick.

"Here your hat, man. I hope you know what you're doing, but at least you'll look better with your hat clean now."

"I know Blossom will approve the idea. Her sisters won't object to it so that won't be a problem."

~~**Later at night**~~

Buttercup stared at the beach shore line. Her hand intertwined into Butch's soft hand. They were taking a midnight stroll down the beach seeing that they couldn't seem to fall asleep that night. Buttercup placed her head tenderly on Butch's shoulder." I expected you to have rough hands like most guys do, not girl soft hands." Butch shrugged," Too bad."

Buttercup looked up to see his usual smirk placed on his smooth lips. He really was gorgeous. It sort of pissed her off when girls that wore skirts and skimpy clothes flirted with him at the beach. Worst of all he flirted back, but of course he never asked them out or anything of the sort.

It sometimes made Buttercup want to dress different form her usual jeans and T- shirts. She tried it once, but he didn't take notice and when she pointed it out he laughed saying that he hadn't noticed. Buttercup left the island and stayed away for a day or two, until Butch finally found her and tolled her that it didn't matter what she wore. He loved her for her character and the fact that she was tough and not fat…

She kicked his butt for the fat fact but forgave him and became his girlfriend once more, not that they had officially broken up in the first place.

Butch found it odd for her absent response. 'Maybe, she's not in the mood to argue tonight.'

"Hey Buttercup, did Blossom tell you anything interesting today at dinner?" Butch stopped walking and held her other hand. Buttercup look up at him with her round jade orbs," No. Should I have received news of some sort?" He pecked her lips," No, just asking. You've been awfully quiet during this walk."

Buttercup stared up at him; she pulled out of his hands grasps over hers. "I'm just worried." Buttercup turned her back to him and crossed her arms over her chest, she faced the ocean.

Butch wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to his body," I'm not planning on letting you go. You're worth too much to me." He kissed her neck softly; afraid she wouldn't let him and pull away from his embrace.

Buttercup sighed and leaned into him," I know that." He placed his head on her shoulder," Then, what is it? What's nerve-racking you?" Buttercup ran her fingers though his dark ink raven tinted hair," I'm worried over Bubbles. She hasn't been as active as she usually is and until now has denied medical attention."

Butch breathed in her scent. Buttercup was really sensitive when it came down to her family. He wished he could feel that way, but he knew he'd never morn over his brothers if one of them disappeared from the living world. The Rowdy Ruff Boys were that way. They were raise to be cold hearted and selfish. He didn't give much thought to it as he found Buttercup's eyes more intrusting. She was so stunning. She was his dark unusual angel.

_________

Bubbles snuggled up to Boomer as they lay in bed together; she was holding her Octi to her chest while Boomer had an arm wrapped around her small frame. "I'm scared Boomer, but I don't want to alarm my sisters. I haven't been feeling that entirely well and my powers haven't been as strong as usual. I feel weakened."

Boomer kissed her forehead," Don't worry Bubbles, nothing bad is going to happen to you. I'm sure you just have a flu or something."

_________

Blossom and Buttercup flew to the Professor's house the next day where he held the report of Bubbles' condition. "Girls, where is Bubbles?" Blossom kicked the floor lightly with the tip of her foot. "She felt too tired to fly here Professor." Buttercup crossed her arms," She was just too lazy or maybe she was just scared the baby."

The Professor looked worn-out as he ushered them into the living room couch for them to talk. "I would've really have liked it better if Bubbles had come." Blossom placed a hand on her father's knee, "What is it Professor?"

Buttercup swallowed before speaking," Yeah, we can take it." The Professor began to cry and Blossom gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "No."

Buttercup glared at her father," Isn't their something?" The Professor managed to regain his composure before continuing," Bubbles is going to have a baby."

Blossom smiled," That isn't bad Professor. Boomer will make a good father I'm sure." He shook his head," That's not the problem, Blossom. The baby is being formed from Bubbles energy and her life is at risk. They only way for it to be born if it feeds off her powers, but then it will start to feed off of her life after 3 months." His hands shook as he continued meanwhile trying to keep his voice form shaking," Bubbles is a strong girl, but nine months will be her death. She won't live through it all. Not for that long… My baby." The Professor began to sob in a way that broke his daughters' hearts. "There has to be a solution, but I can't find one. I've been trying, but they all fail."

_______

"Girls, please, don't tell me if I'm dying." Bubbles was lying in her bed. 5 months had passed and her desire for food had left her completely, and to make matters worse she hardly found any strength to walk out of bed. Bubbles belly had grown and both Blossom and Buttercup had hidden the fact that Bubbles would die. They both knew that Bubbles would choose the baby over her own life. That hidden fact became obvious to everyone after the first three months.

Boomer dreaded being around Bubbles and the fact that he was partially responsible to what was happening to her. Bubbles asked for him, but he wouldn't come. It wasn't that he didn't love her…it was just too painful to see her smiling over the thing that was killing her and the happiness she was filled with just thinking about the time it would be born. It was tearing him apart that he hardly even stayed on the island anymore.

Bubbles knew she was going to die. She felt the strength within her weakening everyday. Her baby didn't need much food energy, so eating wasn't a necessary thing for her. Eating eased the pain though, but Bubbles never found the strength to eat much, and her appetite didn't help any.

She was scared of dying, but she knew that her sisters were hiding that fact from her so she put up the brave act. "Can you go see if Boomer will come, Buttercup?" Bubbles voice came out small and feeble. Buttercup held her tears back," Sure. I'll make sure he comes around this time."

_______

Brick crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair," At the rate Bubbles is going she and that kid aren't going to make it." Butch turned off the TV," I know… It must be harsh on the girls. Have you laid a hand on Blossom lately? You know since what's happening to Bubbles."

"Are you joking with me? Heck no."

"I thought so."

________

Buttercup pulled Boomer off his feet as she hovered in the air a few feet and her hand was in a fist on the front of his shirt. "You will go to Bubbles, or I'll kill you on the spot you worm!" Boomer didn't flinch or react.

Buttercup hated the emptiness in his electric blue eyes. She threw him to the ground," Don't you care that the girl of your life is going to die! What happened to all the love you had for her?" Boomer stared at the ground while he stood up. Buttercup began to beat the crap out of him. "She needs you right now! Stop being so selfish and go comfort her! She deserves more from you!"

_***Minutes later after fighting***_

Buttercup was out of breath and hardly a cry of pain had come out of him. "Fine then! At least tell her that you don't love her anymore!"

Boomer seemed to snap back into reality at her last statement," That's not true! I love Bubbles! I would die for her, but I can't handle seeing her in so much pain!" His hands balled up at his sides," I just- I just can't." Buttercup turned to leave.

"Fine, let her die alone."

Boomer watched her leave. Buttercup was right. It was time he faced the facts. Bubbles needed him and if she really was going to die then he wanted to be with her. He wanted to stay with her till the end.

________

Bubbles was alone in her room when Boomer came in through the window. "Bubbles are you awake?" Bubbles opened her azure blue eyes and reached out to him when she saw who it was. "You came."

Boomer crawled into bed with her. He kissed her cold hand," I'm sorry, I did it again. I behaved like a self-centered jerk." Bubbles smiled lightly," I forgive you, Boomer." Boomer embraced her," I don't want to lose you, Bubbles. Please don't continue this."

Bubbles wiped his tears," You won't lose me. I'm going to live. For you and who ever is inside me. I promise, but just don't leave me. You're the only thing that can tie me down to earth." Boomer rubbed her belly," I've failed you twice, but I won't fail you a third time."

" I'd bet my life on that."

* * *

A/N: I think i'll make chapter 19 the last chapter. I know noone expected this, but I just wanted a twist in this. Next Up 'Born into a future.' Review Please! :3


	19. Born to a Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB**

**A/N:**_ Last Chapter! Enjoy! :3_

* * *

_Chapter 19: Born to a future_

* * *

"Auntie!"

Blossom looked up from her book that she was reading while lying on her bed. She smiled when she saw her 5 year old nephew run up to the side of the bed," Hey, sweetie. How are you doing today?"

His aqua blue eyes sparked in excitement," 'm good. Daddy bought me an ice-cream cone. Mint flavored!" Blossom placed a hand on his blond hair and ruffled it a bit," Did you say hello to your mother yesterday? I wanted to go, but Brick didn't want me to."

Brick who was standing by the doorway intercepted the conversation," You know your weak in the state you decided to be in." Blossom rubbed her round stomach tenderly and her nephew patted it lightly. Blossom smiled up at Brick," You helped." Brick frowned and turned away from her sight," You gave me no other choice."

Boomer walked into the room with a bag in hand," Hey, Blossom, how are you coming along?"

"Fine, thank you."

Boomer kneeled down and stretched out his arms to his son," Come here, Booster!"

Booster ran into his fathers arms and laughed as he was tossed into the air. Boomer looked up when the boy didn't fall back into his arms. Booster stuck out his tongue as he hovered in the air," Catch me if you can!" He rushed off flying leaving a shade of blue behind him.

Boomer ran off after the boy leaving the bag behind for Blossom. Brick walked over to Blossom and touched her hand," You want this kid don't you, Blossom?" Blossom glanced at the monitor beside the bed," Yes." Brick wrapped his hand around her smaller one," I know I won't lose you, but it's still a possibility."

She closed her eyes," I know, but it won't happen."

Her hair lightly caught the sun's rays and made it sparkle in the light. She stood in front of Blossom's two story house. It wasn't huge, but small wasn't the word either. It was homey and only Brick and Blossom lived their.

Jay Ville. That's were they lived now. It was a nice town out of city lights. Woods surrounded the place, but if one wanted the city life they only needed to drive east a few 300 miles to reach one.

Buttercup and Butch lived next to Blossom and so did Boomer.

Her lips curved up into a smile. She loved it here. She was happy here. She was completely whole with Boomer and Booster by her side.

Bubbles walked into the house to see one of her beloved two sisters. Bubbles found Blossom talking to Brick in a hushed tone, stroking his hair for comfort. A neddle was stuck onto her arm. A black liquid flowing into it and then into Blossoms body. The name of the chemical was all to familiar to all of them. Chemical-X.

The Professor didn't give in to the fact of loosing Bubbles and finally came to the conclusion that as long as the infant has superpowers to drain then it wouldn't need its mothers life force. Bubbles lived through most of her pregnancy in pain, but once the professor gave her Chemical-X she began to regain her strength and the pained numbed into nothing. Of course they had to be taking it 24/7 until the baby was born, so most of the time was spent in bed.

Bubbles tapped the door lightly to get their attention. Brick turned to look at her and Blossom sent a smile her way. "Hey, Bubbles."

" Hi. Did Boomer come by? I came home and didn't find him or Booster." Bubbles glanced at Brick. He hated her for living and giving Blossom the courage to risk her life as well. Bubbles smiled awkwardly," I hope you don't mind me just walking in on you like this."

Blossom shook her head," Not at all, Bubbles. Brick was just going to get me my lunch." Brick grumbled under his breath and walked passed the blue Puff.

Blossom motioned the light blond to the bed side. Bubbles walked over and held her hand in hers. "Are you sure you feel fine, Blossom. You look worn out." Blossom laughed lightly," I'm fine, Bubbles. If you lived the first seven months on your own then I'm sure I can make it."

Buttercup came into the room with a grin on her face," Guess what." Bubbles eyes suddenly shone at the change in mood," You bought that puppy I told you about!" Buttercup bit her bottom lip," Nope, but I finished fixing up Blossom's baby room. I went pink all out." Blossom pouted," But what if it's a boy." Buttercup crossed her arms," Trust me you're having a girl."

Bubbles sat on the edge of Blossom's bed," What makes you so sure?" Buttercup sighed while rolling her jade eyes," Cause Blossom wants it so badly for it to be a boy." Bubbles giggled at Blossoms stared that she was shooting at Buttercup.

~~~~~~~~~~**_10 yrs later…_**

Bubbles happily typed into her journal dairy that she kept in her laptop system.

_Dear Blue Dairy,_

_Blossom is still having the time of her life raising her daughter. Brick doesn't dislike me _

_anymore, I think. I guess it's due to the cause that he now has a daughter and still has _

_Blossom to himself. Buttercup had two babies a few years back. A boy and a girl. Her life _

_was more or less in more complicated state, but the Professor help her through the worst _

_part. He isn't with us anymore. I wish he was. I would've traded the world for him, but _

_Blossom said that one day we will go where he went so we'll be together again. Boomer _

_still makes me happy and Booster surely takes after his name for he is the boost in my life _

_right now. Butch and Brick don't pick on Boomer as much any more and being neighbors _

_is so much more fun than living under the same roof. I'm glad that Buttercup and Butch _

_got married a year after I had Booster. They still argue, but I think it's just for show. We _

_still protect the world when we can. Usually the city not far from where we live. Who _

_knew they also had monsters destroying their city? _

(\/)

(..)

()()

()()) Bunny

_Love, _

_Bubbles_

* * *

A/N: I would never kill Bubbles. I love Bubbles and Boomer, so I'd never make Boomer suffer such a pain. I wasn't sure how to end it, but hopefully this was satisfying. They moved off and out of Hawaii and moved toward the inland of one of the continents. Which one? I'm not sure. The one where Townsville is located, yeah that one. I hope you all enjoyed it. I sure did. It was a short chapter, so I wanted to write about the Professor's funeral ,but I've never been to one so I didn't. Well this was the last chapter…Please Review! :3

* * *


End file.
